Acelerado y Enamorado 2
by Feli Uzumaki
Summary: La historia se encentra en quince años después del nacimiento del mismo Boruto, ahora el ya es una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y ademas de un gran espíritu libre, la cosa es ¿Que será de su destino ahora que tiene la licencia de conducir? BoruSara; NaruHina; SasuSaku; BoruSumi y mucho mas...
1. El Torbellino

**MUY BUENAS A TODOS, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES SEA DE SU AGRADO, ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE UN PYOYECTO QUE HICE HACE YA ALGUNOS AÑOS, PROMETÍ QUE HARIA LA CONTINUACION DE ESA HISTORIA, PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO POR VARIOS TEMAS, UNO DE ELLOS EMOCIONALES, YA QUE EL AÑO PASADO (2018) TERMINÉ UNA RELACION MUY INTENSA Y ESTUVE ALGO DEPRIMIDO POR ESO, PERO ESTE 2019 JURO QUE LE DARÉ MUCHO EMPEÑO A ESTA HISTORIA, YA QUE ME ENCUENTRO MUY EMOCIONADO POR SABER QUE TAL LES PARECE A USTEDES EL RESULTADO DE TANTO ESFUERZO. LO QUE DIRE DE ESTA HISTORIA ES QUE ES MUCHO MAS EMOCIONANTE QUE LA ANTERIOR Y COMO PASÓ CON BORUTOY NARUTO EN EL MANGA, LOS CAPITULOS SERÁN MAS LARGOS AQUÍ, UNAS DIEZ PAGINAS DE WORD COMO MINIMO, MAS LA PUBLICACION DE ESTA SERÁ UNA VEZ CADA DOS SEMANAS APROXIMADAMENTE POR QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME ENCUENTRO TRABAJANDO Y TAMBIEN TENGO UNA VIDA QUE ATENDER.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, MAS LA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI ADICCION A LAS DROGAS QUE HACEN UE TENGA LA INSPIRACION DE FORMAR ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

 **SIN MAS PREAMBULOS, COMENCEMOS:**

Durante muchos años la familia Uzumaki vivió tranquila, mas el travieso rubio menor, hijo de aquel matrimonio que había escapado de su país de origen, Boruto, que era el nombre de aquel chico descendiente del legendario corredor callejero que ahora tenia su propio taller en Miami, la madre de este niño era la hermana adoptiva de Sasuke Uchiha, un importante emprendedor de Tokio. Pero eso no era todo, también dentro de la familia se encontraba Himawari Uzumaki, la hija menor de ese matrimonio, una chica dulce que también le encantaba seguir a su hermano en muchas de sus travesuras.

Todo era color de rosas, tal parece que Boruto iba a seguir los pasos de su padre como dueño de aquel taller, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo todo comenzó a ponerse feo, ya que el rubio menor comenzó a adoptar una actitud rebelde contra su padre, ya que el ultimo nunca estaba tiempo con su familia por estar en su estipido taller, incluso se había olvidado varias veces los cumpleaños de sus hijos por estar siempre pendiente que todo estuviera en orden dentro de su empresa.

El chica ya tenía quince años, tenia su propio proyecto, aunque para ser sincero, solamente lo hacia para llamar la atención de su padre, ya que después de todo no deseaba nada mas que este reconociera sus capacidades, no lo conseguía con sus excelentes calificaciones y tampoco podía hacerlo con sus travesuras, ya que la única que lo regañaba era su madre Hinata Uzumaki. Es por eso por lo que el chico comenzó con lo anterior dicho, un proyecto, su primer vehículo, acumuló mucho dinero vendiendo dulces y galletas en su curso para comprar aquel vehículo que le flechó desde el primer día que él lo vio en ese deposito de autos viejos, un Datsun 160J del año 82, de dos puertas y faroles cuadrados, las líneas agresivamente rectas de ese auto fueron las que hicieron que fuese su objetivo.

Pero no era para nada fácil, ya que en su casa había apenas espacio para trabajar en él, así que solo trabajaba en el cuándo volvía de la escuela cuando el autobús lo dejaba a dos cuadras de su casa, es por eso por lo que llegaba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y se colocaba su ropa de trabajo, la cual era un overol de color negro junto con unos zapatos de seguridad de punta dura. Su madre Hinata siempre lo miraba trabajar recordando como es que su marido y padre de su hijo trabajaba cuando ambos se conocieron, este pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre, ya que a pesar de que Naruto no era un hombre que pasara tanto tiempo con el chico o que le enseñara algo de mecánica básica, siempre desde que el tenia cinco años admiraba los automóviles, sobre todo los japoneses, ya que él conocía sus propios orígenes.

Durante unos seis meses el chico trabajó en aquel Datsun, su padre una que otra vez le echo una mirada, pero nunca le tomó mayor importancia, solo veía que el rubio menor le dedicaba mucho tiempo a hacerle ajuste al motor, lo que Naruto no sabia era que Boruto había mandado a hacer las piezas forjadas de ese motor, pudo conseguir que este fuera mas potente y de esa forma instalarle un turbo con intercooler.

Luego del trabajo del motor, siguió el sistema de suspensión, logró que la suspensión no fuera ni muy alta ni muy baja, teniendo en consideración el peso bruto vehicular y las condiciones del pavimento de Miami.

Tras todo aquel tiempo de largo esfuerzo, el muchacho de quince años por fin terminó su proyecto, pero las únicas dos que lo felicitaron por su gran logro en su carrera fueron su madre y su hermana pequeña, después de todo no podía llamar la atención de su padre con nada ya que el estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo del taller familiar que tenía la familia Uzumaki, así que el chico decidió comenzar a estudiar para tener licencia de conducir, que en ese estado se podía a los dieciséis años, así que mientras el estaba en clases de historia o de comunicación, estudiaba en vez de los libros estudiantiles el instructivo de conducción del estado de Florida.

Cuando ya obtuvo su licencia de conducir el muchacho todos los días conducía el 160J junto a su hermana en camino a la escuela, había decidido estudiar Ingeniería en mecánica automotriz, irónicamente también quería tener su propio taller, pero el no sabia que tener ese sueño era muy costoso, no solo por el capital inicial que se debe tener para que ese proyecto funcione, si no que lo mas importante era que debía dedicarle mucho tiempo, tal cual lo hacia su padre.

Un día como cualquiera el Uzumaki menor se encontraba de vuelta hacia su casa en su "Joyita" con su hermana al asiento del copiloto, cuando repentinamente un chico hijo de papi que tenía un Camaro del año, ese vehículo tenía apenas unos kilómetros, nuevo como si lo hubiesen comprado recientemente en el concesionario, al lado del conductor había una chica rubia de ojos verdes, esta muchacha miró a su piloto con una expresión de coqueta, Era la novia evidentemente.

Boruto obviamente no tomó en cuenta a aquel sujeto, pero el hijo de papá e intentaba provocar haciendo sonar el motor V8 del Camaro, tratando de ridiculizar al joven Uzumaki solo miró hacia el lado viendo como aquel rubio de ojos verdes y cabello corto en forma militar se burlaba de su auto, no lo podía seguir permitiendo, así que como un pequeño niño inmaduro siguió el juego de su contrario haciendo sonar el motor, esto obviamente impresionó al muchacho rico, puesto que no esperaba que ese vehículo tan viejo con aspecto de cafetera fuese a sonar tan fuerte como uno que costaba mas de veinte mil dólares.

-Perro que ladra no muerde- Dijo el Uzumaki antes de que el semáforo diera el verde y volviera a conducir.

Himawari al ver la reacción de su hermano, se asusto un poco, nunca había visto a Boruto tan decidido, pensó por un momento que el quería comenzar una carrera, pero cuando vio que al dar el semáforo en verde el siguió su camino como si nada ella pudo respirar más tranquila

Es cierto que muchas veces Boruto actuaba de forma imprudente, pasándose semáforos en rojo y rompiendo la barrera del límite de velocidad permitido en varias zonas, pero cuando el estaba con Himawari todo cambiaba, no estaba solo y sabia que esas acciones de riesgo solamente pondrían en juego la vida de su hermanita menor, es por eso por lo que él no cometía esos errores tan infantiles cerca de ella, era una de las pocas personas que lograba entenderlo.

Ya para la época de las festividades, Boruto y Himawari se encontraban como siempre de camino a la escuela, el hermano mayor como siempre desde que logró restaurar el 160J, su madre al principio estaba en desacuerdo ya que era demasiado sobreprotectora con ambos niños, pero a medida que el tiempo fue pasando ya que el mayor se fuera ganando la confianza de Hinata, ella los dejó ir juntos a la escuela, ya que ambos estaban en la misma institución.

En un semáforo en rojo, Himawari miró por la ventana la playa, aquella playa donde antes frecuentaban mucho con su familia, donde todos lo pasaban bien, pero ya no era así, su padre ya casi no llegaba a casa cuando ellos estaban despiertos o cuando lo hacia solo se iba a dormir a la habitación matrimonial dejando a su esposa e hijos cenando solos.

-Hima, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas tan distraída? - Preguntaba Boruto mientras seguía conduciendo por la carretera.

-Nada Hermano, solo que ver la playa me trae ciertos recuerdos cuando papá pasaba tiempo con nosotros, ahora ni siquiera los fines de semana nos da algo de tiempo, solo se dedica a estar frente a la computadora a revisar el taller. -Dijo la peli azul mientras aun con algo de tristeza miraba por la ventana y dejaba salir un suspiro.

Boruto estaba enfadado, tanto que incluso llegó a apretar levemente el volante, pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo era el trabajo y al igual que ellos cuando debían ir a la escuela su padre debía trabajar para poder sustentar la casa, era algo que el rubio menor entendía, pero no lograba comprender el por que ni siquiera un poco de tiempo o quizás una llamada no les dedicaba a veces.

Al llegar a la escuela Boruto y Himawari se separaron, uno fue al área de su correspondiente especialidad mientras que la otra se fue ala zona de las artes visuales, quería seguir un camino similar al de su madre que era diseñadora gráfica, muy reconocida por la corporación en la que trabajaba.

Espabiló ligeramente mientras resolvía los ejercicios de matemáticas, luego de esa clase comenzarían las festividades de la escuela donde el estaba inscrito en el equipo de soccer. Era normal que un japonés como el no se inscribiera en el deporte mas afamado de Estados Unidos, que era el Básquetbol, no tenia la altura suficiente para poder entrar, así que lo hizo en el club de soccer.

Himawari estaba ahí viendo a su hermano, el cual estaba en la banca, quería solo ver a su hermano volar libre sobre la cancha y lucir ese numero 21 en su espalda, pero por otra parte había un chico con el 10 que no le permitía jugar, el Uzumaki menor era el reemplazo de aquel sujeto, por la vida da muchas vueltas y era posible que esta vez el chico de los cabellos rubios y alborotados. Ella podía ver en su hermano un hambre terrible de gol, de querer entrar a revertir el resultado de 2-0 en contra de su equipo, pero el entrenador no quería que el japonés fuera la estrella de un equipo estadounidense. Esta vez se vio obligado a hacerlo pues en un cruce de un jugador contrario con aquel chico de la dorsal 10 sufrió una lesión bastante grave, pues se pudo ver como aquella pierna derecha bailar, el hueso se había quebrado.

Boruto tenia en su muñeca derecha una pulsera de color fucsia, el material de aquel producto era tela, apretaba y su propósito era simple, limpiar el sudor del chico de su frente, estaba tan ansioso por entrar que a la hora de ingresar corrió al centro de la cancha.

A medida que el partido continuaba, sus compañeros preferían hacer otro tipo de jugadas que pasársela al Uzumaki, todo era obra de su entrenador, que solo deseaba cansar al menor para que este dejase el club. Pero en una jugada dividida el balón le llegó al chico de un rebote a 32 metros de distancia del arco en posición frontal, haciendo que de media vuelta este golpeara de forma tan bella y precisa el balón que incluso con la espectacular volada del arquero este no pudiera evitar la anotación del muchacho.

La afición del equipo de Boruto explotó con aquella maravilla, una obra maestra que solo algunos jugadores argentinos famosos que se dedicaban a ese deporte podrían lograr, así que aun que su entrenador no le haya considerado en varias ocasiones, esto hizo que incluso sus compañeros fueran corriendo a abrazarle.

Primer tiempo terminado, el resultado estaba 2-1 bajo el equipo del rubio menor, un primer tiempo irregular donde a los quince minutos el equipo ya iba perdiendo por dos goles de diferencia y a los 25 su mejor jugador había salido lesionado, pero a partir del minuto treinta, donde el chico japonés recién ingresado dio aquella anotación traída de otro mundo el equipo buscó el arco rival como si de un asalto de una cavilación se tratase, dos tiros al travesaño y uno donde si no fuese por el arquero ya irían con el marcador igualado, todo estas jugadas pasaban por los pies de Boruto, este hacia que sus compañeros jugasen un futbol tan poético preciso que nunca antes se había visto.

El segundo tiempo en marcha, ya era algo recurrente que el equipo rival estuviera en su propio campo, pero una jugada dentro del área la cual era protagonizada por Boruto dejando a tres defensores rivales en el suelo, con sus regatees y finalmente que el arquero haya ido con la intención de parar como sea al chico pero que este le haya hecho una finta dejándolo a medio camino. El arco estaba ahí, disponible para que la gloria le comiera completamente.

Gol, fue lo que la afición gritó ante de que todo el equipo se fuera a abrazar al Uzumaki, levantándolo como si fuera un héroe. Él se sentía genial, solo hubiera sido mas hermoso que su padre estuviese viendo aquel logro tan grande.

Finalmente, el equipo de Boruto dio una verdadera catedra de soccer goleando por 6 goles contra dos del rival, donde Boruto anotó un gol mas y los otros tres fueran obra de sus asistencias. Desde ese momento el Uzumaki fue considerado la revolución del soccer y ante la petición de la afición jamás volvería a salir del equipo titular.

La felicidad estaba irradiando en el ambiente del habitáculo del 160J, donde ambos hermanos estaban coreando una canción de un grupo japonés llamado Kanna Boon, precisamente la canción "Baton Road". Pasaban por el atardecer de aquella hermosa ciudad, donde el día viernes que era el que estaba presentándose a su fin era lo que a ambos les daba la tentación de perderse juntos en busca de diversión, pero por otra parte estaba Hinata, que se había esforzado demasiado en la cena para celebrar aquel triunfo de Boruto y por otra parte había el leve rumor de que Naruto por fin podría volver a casa a compartir con toda su familia nuevamente reunida.

Al llegar a casa, se pudo ver que Hinata estaba esperándolos con aquella sonrisa tan radiante que le caracterizaba y además que le hacia honor a su nombre. Corrió con mucha alegría a abrazar a su pequeño retoño, el cual ya no era tan pequeño, pues había demostrado con sus calificaciones y actitudes que estaba mas que grande, ya tenia la licencia de conducir e incluso era capaz de cuidar a su hermana dos años menor que él. Mas algo faltaba, algo que era lo que realmente el Uzumaki menor esperaba mas que incluso el abrazo tan acogedor de su madre se trataba de su padre, el aún no había llegado.

La madre y los dos hijos esperaron por media hora al hombre de la casa, pero no llegó, de los ojos de Himawari comenzaron a salir lagrimas de tristeza, eso desató la furia de Boruto, dándole un golpe tan fuerte a la mesa que incluso hasta Hinata se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Ya no soporto más esta situación, ese idiota va a saber lo que es bueno! - Gritó Boruto levantándose de la mesa, la cual ya no tenia nada mas que el platillo de Naruto servido.

-Boruto ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Preguntó Hinata llevándose una mano al pecho y levantándose de su silla.

El Uzumaki que ya había tomado las llaves de su 160J, solamente se limitó a quedarse quieto para responder a su madre, que a pesar de todo lo estricta que fuera, también merecía respeto, esta vez Naruto había excedido el limite de lo que podía aguantar su hijo, no solamente pasó a llevar el esfuerzo tan grande de Boruto por llamar su atención, eso ya no le importaba al Uzumaki menor, lo que realmente fue lo que rebalsó el vaso fue que haya desperdiciado el esfuerzo de su madre y haya hecho llorar a Himawari, el no permitía que nadie hiciera sentir mal a su hermanita menor dentro de la escuela, incluso hubo un tiempo donde la pequeña sufrió algo de bullying, pero el Rubio le dio una paliza a los brabucones que la estaba molestando.

-Ya fue suficiente, iré a matar a ese estúpido, esta bien trabajar, pero al menos que respete las promesas que hace el muy desgraciado. - Dijo Boruto ya finalmente saliendo de la casa.

Hinata abrazó consolando a su hija y por dentro solo le rogaba a dios que su hijo no cometiera alguna locura.

Boruto mientras tanto mientras conducía hacia el taller familiar, analizó la situación tranquilamente, no sacaba nada con regañar a su padre, puesto que el no cambiaria su actitud de la noche a la mañana, así que en vez de ir allá, solo se desvió del camino yendo hacia la playa, donde la brisa acaricio su cabello y le movió, después de unos 11 años de no haber llorado, una lagrima bajó por su mejilla, no era tristeza si no que rabia e impotencia, ahora sí que comprendía que para su padre el no era nada mas que un mero trámite.

Estuvo cerca de dos horas, donde solamente miraba las olas golpear la arena de la orilla de la playa, aun tenia su equipo de soccer puesto, con la 21 en su espalda, ahora no quería nada mas que solo dormir, ni siquiera ganas de ducharse tenía. Se levantó de donde estaba y se fue hacia su auto para volver a casa, no deseaba nada más que todo acabara.

La sorpresa fue mayor de Hinata que Naruto llegara completamente borracho a casa, a penas entró cayo como saco de papas directo al suelo, el sabia que no debía beber ya que no se le daba bien aguantar las copas de más, de suerte que no sufrió un accidente antes de llegar, porque si, además de todo el hombre llegó conduciendo su auto, así que con algo de dificultad su esposa y su hija le llevaron hasta la habitación, donde para empeorar las cosas este pronuncio lo siguiente:

-Oye, yo puedo solo, vayan a lavar- Dijo eso antes de caer completamente dormido sobre la cama.

Aquellas palabras enojaron tanto a Hinata que esta vez no dormiría con ese hombre, ya no era el mismo del cual se enamoró en Japón, el hombre del cual estaba tan feliz cuando serian padres, ahora más bien se había convertido en un borracho sin sentido. Esa noche ella dormiría con sus hijos ya que, si dormía con él, solamente pensaría en asesinarlo mientras esté durmiendo.

Boruto llegó y al entrar solo vio a su madre durmiendo en su propia cama, se dio cuenta que algo iba mal, no era normal, pensó que quizás su padre le haya hecho algo a ella, así que este sin pensarlo dos veces la despertó.

-Mamá, mamá, despierta- Dijo Boruto moviendo levemente a su madre por el hombro.

Esta despertó sin antes dejar caer una lagrima por su ojo derecho, de esa forma el chico comprendió que ella había estado llorando, sumado que las sabana de la almohada estaban húmedas con las mismas húmedas formas de expresar la tristeza. Así que apretó su mano derecha con mucha ira.

-Dame una razón para no matarlo- Dijo Bruto enseñando sus propios dientes blancos como la nieve.

-Está Borracho, no sabe lo que hace o lo que dice, seguramente estaba celebrando tu logro hijo. - Dijo Hinata sobándose los ojos, ya que ella tenía mucho sueño.

La ira de Boruto se fue por completo, pero ahora solo quedaba la tristeza de que su madre haya estado llorando por un idiota. Así que solo bajó su mirada, ahí Hinata comprendido que su hijo también había estado llorando, hizo sonar sus dientes y abrazó a su pequeño sin importar que este ni siquiera se había bañado, solo le importaba no separarse de él.

Luego de bañarse, el chico rubio se coloco el pijama y secó su cabello solo con la toalla, dejando salir de el un aroma a limpieza, sencillamente lo que el necesitaba al día siguiente era una explicación de por qué su padre había ido a beber y quedado tan borracho. Como un pequeño bebé se acostó al lado de su madre y se dejó abrazar por ella, no había un somnífero tan fuerte o quizás el cloroformo mas efectivo que un abrazo de Hinata, no aguantó ni dos minutos antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, el Uzumaki menor despertó de los primeros, intentó no despertar a su madre y lo consiguió sin mucho trabajo, ya que su cabeza estaba solo sobre los brazos de esta, no fue tan difícil sacar su cabeza de ese lugar. En ese momento se levanto de su cama, caminó por los pasillos de la casa para llegar al baño, donde se dio cuenta que había alguien dentro, solo había una posibilidad, ya que Himawari el sábado dormía hasta tarde, tenia que ser el estúpido de su padre, así que en vez de entrar decidió esperarlo afuera para encararlo directamente.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a aquel sujeto, el hombre que había provocado llorar a toda su familia en un solo día, debían anotarlo en el récord de Guinness por que no todos lograban esa hazaña. Al frente de el un molesto Boruto que estaba con los brazos cruzados y parado muy erguido, es por eso por lo que su reacción fue de un pequeño sobresalto, Naruto estaba con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, su cabello corto estaba húmedo con el agua.

-Si vas a ir al taller será mejor que te vayas ahora, si no llegarás tarde. - Dijo Boruto con ironía evidente en aquel tono.

-Oye, ayer no llegue por que estaba feliz por tu logro de que hayan ganado el partido. Enhorabuena. - Dijo Naruto intentando masajear el cabello de su hijo con su mano derecha, pero solo consiguió que este le desviase aquella intención con la suya propia.

-Será mejor que te vayas, ayer hiciste llorar a todos aquí, lloré yo, lloró Hima y lloró mamá también así que por favor vete y no vuelvas en todo el día, es mas ¡si no quieres no vuelvas nunca más! - Lo último el Uzumaki menor se lo gritó a su padre.

Naruto en ese momento se quedó boquiabierto al ver como su hijo respiraba agitado por haber gritado con toda su alma, no deseaba nada mas que volver el tiempo atrás en vez de ir a beber con sus amigos haber llegado temprano a casa y de esa forma haber tenido una celebración apropiada, sintió que había perdido todo lo que había construido por años, una familia, estabilidad emocional y económica. Mucho se había perdido, el debía reparar todo si es que le importaba tanto.

Boruto sencillamente se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina para tomar desayuno solo, no le importaba su padre ahora, solo quería hacer todo solo, quería incluso ya hacer cosas ilegales con tal de que su vida se fuera toda a la cárcel y no tener que compartir el techo con su sucio padre.

Dos meses de ese evento transcurrieron, donde Boruto recibió infracciones por exceso de velocidad o tal vez por andar corriendo en las carreras callejeras, es cierto que uno mismo controla su destino, pero Naruto era también parte responsable del cambio de su hijo, ahora era un rebelde sin causa, un chico que ya nadie podía enderezar y llevarlo por el camino correcto, ahora simplemente no quería otra cosa que pasar de lugar en lugar ganando dinero ganando carreras clandestinas. Por eso mismo es que su padre decidió hablar con él, quería hacer las cosas correctas y reivindicarse por sus errores.

Un día mientras desayunaban, el patriarca de la familia hizo saber el problemas delante de Hinata y Himawari, solo con el fin de hacer ver quien mandaba en la casa, cosa que no resulto muy bien ya que el chico tenia personalidad y si no cedía ante los brabucones de la escuela menos iba a ceder frente a su padre, así que en ese momento mientras estaban haciendo la sobremesa, el hombre dijo:

-Boruto, has recibido tu multa numero veinte ya en dos meses, si sigues así te van a quitar la licencia de conducir- Advirtió el mayor de la casa.

\- ¿Y si mejor no te vas a trabajar? - Dijo Boruto respondiendo casi inmediatamente.

Hinata era una mujer que era creyente de la justicia, quizás Naruto merecía aquellas palabras, pero por otra parte ella también era partidaria del respeto que debían tenerle los hijos a los padres, por mas mal padre que haya sido su marido con el rubio menor, el era su padre y como tal merecía respeto, así que sencillamente golpeo la mesa con algo de fuerza para llamar la atención del chico.

\- ¡Boruto, esa no es forma de referirte a tu padre! - Dejó en claro en ese instante la mujer del cabello azulado.

Boruto y su padre miraron de reojo a la Mujer, ambos sabían que ella enojada era peor que el mismo satanás cuando está en estado colérico, por eso ambos se callaron de golpe.

A pesar de que las cosas entre Bruto y Naruto no iban bien, el matrimonio de él y Hinata parecía ir arreglándose, ya que muchas veces el Uzumaki mayor se la pasaba coqueteando con su esposa, después de todo lo que había pasado hace dos meses pareció haber tenido buenas consecuencias en ese aspecto, Himawari también estaba teniendo una mayor comprensión por su padre y ahora el pasaba mas tiempo con la niña, ayudándole con sus trabajos prácticos. Pero con Boruto la cosa parecía no tener remedio, nadie entendía como es que un chico de quince años podía tener tanto rencor hacia su propio padre.

Ambos hermanos como siempre se fueron juntos en el 160J de Boruto, solo que esta vez había un completo silencio en el ambiente, Himawari no entendía como es que su hermano tenia aun algo de resentimiento hacia su padre, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo el ahora mal para que su hijo no le pudiera perdonar?, si pasaba mas tiempo en la casa ahora y además que proponía unas vacaciones para ir a Orlando y pasar una buena semana cuando los hermanos salieran de la escuela.

Pero nada de eso era útil, ahora mismo él quería disfrutar de la libertad, se uno mismo con el ambiente, descubrir que es lo que quería realmente ser, ser como un ave que viaja sin limitaciones ni ataduras.

-Himawari, noto que algo te ocurre, ¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo? - Preguntó el pelirrubio a su hermana de cabellera azulada.

-Hermano mayor, ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho papá n eres capaz de perdonarlo? - Preguntó la chica mirando hacia la izquierda, justo donde estaba su hermano.

Este solo sonrió, no había necesidad de escuchar una respuesta con o que el estaba demostrando, solo hizo sonar el motor tres veces seguidas, la primera lo aceleró a dos mil revoluciones, la segunda fue a las cuatro mil y finalmente lo llevo al corte de inyección, haciendo que la chica se asustase un poco.

-No hay necesidad de recalcar el pasado Hima, solo vive el presente y disfruta el futuro. - Dicho esto el chico cuando el semáforo dio en verde este aceleró como si no fuera un mañana.

La acción hizo que Himawari viera que su hermano menor, el chico humilde y por sobre todas las cosas que viera siempre por ella antes que el desapareciera por completo en un solo acto, no solamente ahora prefería ir a correr de forma clandestina sin ser mayor de edad, si no que ya n pertenecía al club de soccer, ahora el era un nuevo ser, un adolescente sin causa, una nueva forma de ver la vida desde un chico perdido.

Al llegar a la escuela ambos se separaron como siempre para ir cada uno a su respectiva área de estudios, mientras que Boruto se fue al área de mecánica automotriz, Himawari se fue al área de las artes plásticas, ella siempre fue buena haciendo planos digitales y maquetas, es por eso por lo que había decidido estudiar algo que estuviera relacionado con la construcción, arquitectura era la carrera que ella quería seguir.

Mientras que su hermano mayor ahora era un total experto en lo que eran los motores y como potenciarlos, tenia incluso mas conocimientos que su padre a su edad, haciéndolo un verdadero prodigio de los fierros. Ese día el chico como siempre destaco por sobre sus compañeros en el taller de mecánica, tanto que incluso ni siquiera tuvo que usar el manual de usuario para saber el apriete justo que tenia que tener un esparrago con su respectiva tuerca para soportar cargas.

A la salida de clases, el muchacho estaba esperando a su hermana menor mientras que al lado de su vehículo se encontraba un Chevrolet Corvette del año 2008 de color azul metalizado, apoyada sobre el capó había una muchacha rubia de ojos azulados, la piel de esta estaba tostada y para que hablar de su físico, era el de una modelo. Ella era la novia del hijo del director, famosa por ser glamurosa mas que por ser la nuera del que gobernaba todo el recinto.

Esta se fijó en como estaba vestido Boruto, un chico de apariencia simple, que estaba pasado al lado de un "Cacharro" de color gris claro, unas líneas laterales de color rojo le hacían tener una apariencia de un tunning barato, mas ella no sabia la maquina que era por su corazón automotriz, el motor de ese auto había derrotado incluso a un Ferrari que había retado al dueño en una oportunidad.

-Que linda cosita- Dijo la chica en forma de burla al rubio menor haciendo alusión al auto que este tenía.

-Dentro de el vale mas que el que estas luciendo con ese lindo rostro nena. - Dijo Boruto sin siquiera mirar a la muchacha.

La chica rubia solo río ligeramente en forma coqueta, eran claras las intenciones de la muchacha, quería no solamente jugar a ser infiel, también deseaba hacerlo y Boruto no estaba poniendo ninguna clase de resistencia para evitarlo.

En ese momento Himawari llegó corriendo donde su hermano, tenia en su brazo derecho un pergamino que era un plano de una casa que le habían pedido hacer como tarea, tenia que terminarlo en casa, ya que en clases no le dio el tiempo.

-Como por ejemplo el de ser niñera? - Atacó en ese momento la muchacha volviendo a reír.

Boruto al igual río, pero esta vez volteo mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos, haciendo un contacto visual, el sabia que de esa forma la chica o se callaría o caería rendida a sus pies.

-Eso deberías comprobarlo tu misma ¿No lo crees? -Finalizó el Rubiecillo con un guiño en el ojo.

Himawari era una chica inocente, pero por ello no significaba que fuera una tonta, sabía que coquetear de esa forma con la novia del hijo del director no era una buena idea, comprendía que quizás él se estaría metiendo en serios problemas, pero aun así solo decidió guardar silencio.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que el hijo del director apareció, era un muchacho de altura media, 1.76 metros para ser exacto, su piel era pálida como la misma harina y tenía unos bíceps que asustaban a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. este alcanzó a ver el guiño de Boruto hacia su chica, fue entonces que este le llamó la atención a la muchacha con una sola mirada, provocando que esta misma tragara algo de saliva grueso. Finalmente le dio un grito a Boruto amenazante.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Le estás hablando a mi chica?!- El grito hizo que todos los que se desplazaban en auto vieran la escena, llamando la atención de la mayoría de la escuela.

-Ella solo estaba admirando mi hermoso auto. - Dijo Boruto enseñado una sonrisa hipócrita, lo que hizo que la novia de aquel sujeto se interesara aún más en el pelirrubio.

\- ¿Ese microondas? El Ford A de mi abuela te haría comer polvo, no te luzcas enano- Respondió haciendo que todos los presentes soltaran una leve risa, incluso su traviesa Novia.

-Tal vez, pero al menos este no me lo compró mi papá- Hizo que esta vez todo el mundo resonara su respuesta con un "Oooh".

-Esta bestia tiene 440 caballos de fuerza, un motor V8 de 6.2 Litros y acelera de cero a cien en 4.4 segundos, pendejo. - En ese instante, el muchacho miró a todos los que estaban cerca de él, ellos hacían una expresión de que Boruto no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad contra aquella bestia.

-Vaya, leíste el Manual, pero de seguro no sabes ni siquiera que es lo que dijiste. - Finalizó Boruto haciendo que todo el mundo comenzara a carbonear la situación, repitiendo los "Oooh" Y agregando fuertes risas.

Ya sintiéndose Victorioso, Boruto subió al auto al igual que su hermana, la cual tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar, conocía perfectamente a ese muchacho, pues era uno de los que eran intocables dentro de la escuela, así que al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando el Uzumaki de cabellos rubios dio arranque al motor el espejo del lado derecho, precisamente eso provocó que Himawari pegara un grito de terror, pensaba que era un balazo o algo similar, pero e trataba de una piedra lanzada de la mano del hijo del director.

Boruto al ver que su hermana estaba al borde del llanto por el susto vivido en ese instante, decidió detener el automóvil y bajarse de este con su ceño fruncido, para mala suerte del rubio a unos diez metros de distancia estaban los secuaces del chico adinerado, pero el pelirrubio no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, pues en su mano derecha tenía una llave francesa con la cual no dudaría en utilizar si es que se armaba una pelea, ya que había una desventaja en cuanto a numero de personas, pero se equiparaba todo con el arma del Uzumaki.

\- ¡Boruto Vámonos ya, no quiero seguir aquí! - Dijo derramando lagrimas la hermana del chico dentro del habitáculo.

Esto hizo que el Chico quisiera aun mas destrozar el rostro de aquel muchacho, así que a paso apresurado comenzó a ir con su llave en la mano, no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, nadie hacía llorar a su hermana menor, el único que había resultado sin un rasguño había sido su propio padre.

De pronto la pelirrubia, la causante de todo este alboroto apareció en medio de ambos, poniendo sus brazos extendidos para evitar que ambos se agarraran a puñetazos o que hubiese un herido en medio de esta disputa.

-Basta ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no dejan que sus autos arreglen esto? - Dijo la chica ya con algo de desesperación.

-Yo solo corro por una cifra superior a los veinte mil. - Dijo Boruto con su llave aun en la mano, pero esta vez enseñando una sonrisa retadora al muchacho.

-Veinte? Mi auto vale mas de setenta, para mí no sería ganancia. - Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

En ese momento la pelirrubia tomó su la palabra diciendo lo que a su novio le sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que jamás esperó que sus sentimientos valieran mas que una simple carrera de autos.

-Pues entonces el premio seré yo, el ganador me gana a mi- Reveló el plan la chica con una sonrisa coqueta mirando de un lado a Boruto y girando su cabeza para mirar a su actual novio.

Ya estaba todo decidido, se haría una carrera, pero Himawari estaba demasiado asustada aun por aquel susto del choque del espejo. Tenia ahora que soportar que su hermano arriesgara la vida en una carrera por una estupidez, por que se trataba de una tontería, una mujer no Valia nada, mucho menos esa ramera que solamente quería probar que tanto valía para su actual novio. Por eso mismo que intentó persuadir a Boruto que no hiciera tonterías, pero este siempre le respondía con una sonrisa, era más que reconfortarle que supiera que su hermano iba a estar bien. Pero esta vez la cosa era diferente, tenia un muy mal presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Como el Uzumaki quería evitar que su hermana sufriera mas de la cuenta, dejó que ella estuviera viendo la carrera fuera del vehículo, ya que, para él, la seguridad estaba primero que cualquier otra cosa. Así que la hermana menor esta vez estaría afuera, no obstante, ella casi tenía el corazón estallando de los latidos, ese mal presentimiento no tenia intenciones de desaparecer tan fácilmente.

Ambos vehículos en la línea de meta, una vuelta a la manzana simple. La ruta había sido definida por un mapa y analizado al GPS, el peligro de que la policía sospechara de que estaban corriendo estaba presente, mas eso no le importaba ni al pelinegro ni mucho menos a Boruto, el tenia experiencia ya evadiendo a la policía en un par de ocasiones, así que en caso de que eso ocurriera no pasaría absolutamente nada.

La señal de partida lo daría la misma chica en la cual estaba en juego sus tetas y culo lanzaría su brasier al aire y cuando este cayera al suelo ambos autos darían comienzo a la carrera, asique para que la incertidumbre no fuera mayor, esta lo hizo apenas ambos comenzaron a hacer sonar los motores de lo ansiosos que estaban por ganar la carrera.

La chica lanzó la prenda al aire, cuando este cayó al suelo ambos hicieron rechinar los neumáticos de la enorme potencia que tenían ambos motores, pero como el Corvette era un tanto más liviano tomó la delantera, mas el 160J no se quedaba mucho atrás, ya que a medida que el tiempo comenzaba a pasar se acercaba poco a poco al vehículo de alta gama. Esto no le gustó al que lo estaba conduciendo, así que hizo un cambio de pista, esto para hacer que Boruto no lo rebasara, era algo cobarde de su parte, pero una estrategia, al fin y al cabo.

Entrando a la primera curva, el chico pegó una frenada haciendo que Boruto también lo hiciera de forma improvisada para no dañar el auto por la parte delantera, otra jugada sucia, pero como la anterior valida como si de algo común se tratase. Por esa misma razón el Uzumaki casi detenido vio como su contrincante pegó la curva como un verdadero novato, cosa que molestó bastante al chico, así que pisó nuevamente el acelerador a fondo.

La siguiente curva fue mas de lo mismo, el hijo del director solamente no se dejaba rebasar por el Uzumaki a cambio de hacer que este protegiera su propio auto, sabia que para Boruto el 160J era mucho mas que un auto, para el ese era su medalla, su mejor logro dentro de su carrera de mecánico.

Pero en la ultima curva, el chico adinerado se abrió demasiado permitiendo que Boruto diera una curva mas cerrada y de esa forma adelantar a su rival. Haciendo que el rubio se riera por la torpe maniobra de su oponente, la victoria estaba cerca, solo les seguía una pista en línea recta, pero el otro muchacho no iba a perder por nada del mundo así que de su guantera sacó una pistola y le disparó al neumático izquierdo trasero de Boruto provocando que este perdiera el control de su automóvil ladeándose hacia la izquierda y no solamente impactando el Corvette de su rival y haciendo que este también perdiera el control del auto de alta gama, si no que Boruto comenzó a rodar por la pista hasta pasar la línea de meta y cuando este se quedó quieto todo el vehículo había sido convertido en chatarra, la policía no tardó en llegar, ya que muchos de los vecinos del lugar los habían llamado acusando una carrera clandestina.

Lo mas desgarrador para el Rubio no fue que se haya golpeado en la cabeza y estuviera sangrando, si no que su pequeña hermanita era la única tratando de salvarlo de los escombros, ya que el chico estaba con el techo del vehículo en el suelo y se encontraba sin alguna reacción física por el shock del momento. Mas un uniformado apartó violentamente a la niña del rubio, cosa que le hizo espabilar e intentar golpear a aquel policía, más fue reducido por los compañeros de este.

Dos horas pasaron desde aquel momento, Himawari estaba sentada junto a los otros dos afectados, la novia de aquel muchacho del cual no se le aplicaron ningunos de los cargos que tenía Boruto, todo porque tenían muchos contactos y podían hacer que ellos salieran a las pocas horas de estar en prisión.

Hinata llegó corriendo, se encontraba con su uniforme de trabajo, estaba desesperada y aun tenia los ojos pintados con un delineado suave al igual que sus labios que estaban de un tono rosa muy tenue. Esta vio que su hija menor se encontraba sollozando mientras tomaba sus piernas y fue cuando decidió abrazarla para tranquilizarla. Boruto estaba siendo interrogado dentro del cuarto que estaba designado para esa función.

\- ¿Sabes que cargos tienes en tu contra? Correr carreras clandestinas, provocar un accidente automovilístico, intentar golpear a un uniformado, entre otros que no están dentro de lo que hiciste hoy. - Dijo el policía mirando con maldad al rubio.

-Si claro, pero el otro tarado ni por tener un arma y dispararle a mi rueda le salió ¿Cierto? Me da asco esta policía- Respondió Boruto un tanto molesto.

El jefe de policía se levanto furioso y golpeo la mesa haciendo que el rubio también se levante de su silla, aunque este estuviera con las manos esposadas, aun podría ser que le diera un par de patadas al uniformado, mas fue la sorpresa cuando la puerta fue abierta por una funcionaria de la comisaria, precisamente la secretaria del Jefe de policía, a su lado estaba la madre de Boruto, la cual al ver en la posición que se encontraba su hijo no sabia si ponerse a llorar o tratar de calmarlo con un coscorrón. Pero esas ganas se le fueron cuando le vio aquella herida en la cabeza.

-Boruto… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de los labios de Hinata, no solamente estaba decepcionada de su hijo, si no que o sabia de que manera ahora poder salvarlo de esta situación.

 **Y ESTE HA SIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON BORUTO? ¿Cómo REACCIONARÁ NARUTO AL SABER QUE SU HIJO HA CAIDO PRISIONERO? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	2. Adaptación

**HOL DE NUEVO, SE QUE DIJE DOS SEMANAS Y HA PASADO MAS DE UN MES, PERO PROMETO QUE POR MAS QUE ME DEMORE, NO DEJARÉ INCONCLUSA ESTA HISTORIA. EL GIRO QUE TIENE LA HISTORIA EN ESTA PARTE ES MUY GRANDE, YA QUE BORUTO TIENE QUE DEJAR DE VIVIR COMO UN NIÑO MIMADO Y RAPIDAMENTE SER UN MUCHACHO INDEPENDIENTE**

 **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECES A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A MI CEREBRO JUNTO A LAS DROGAS QUE SONSUMO PARA FORMARLA**

El estaba ahí, esposado ante la atenta mirada de su propia madre, ella se notaba no solamente con tristeza, sino que dentro de ella había una profunda vergüenza hacia su hijo mayor, desde que aconteció aquel incidente su pequeño bebé se transformó en un criminal, en un rebelde sin causa, si no hacía algo pronto perdería a su hijo para siempre. En aquel cuarto había otros tres policías, uno el cual había sido el que había apresado a su hijo, así que en ese momento este le hablo.

-Señora Uzumaki, por favor tome asiento. - Dijo el policía ofreciéndole la silla a la peli azul.

Hinata se sentó en el sitio mientras que su mirada aun tenia aquella vergüenza, no se despegaba de su pequeño, bueno tan pequeño no era, ya tenia quince años y sabia perfectamente lo que era bueno o malo, siempre se le enseñó lo que era bueno o malo dependiendo de la situación, pero en el ultimo tiempo aquellas enseñanzas al parecer habían sido olvidadas.

-Ahora bien, tenemos mucha evidencia, en el mejor de los casos tendrá suerte si no lo tratan igual que a un adulto, los cargos que hay en su contra son incontables. - Afirmó el jefe de la policía mientras este se encontraba insinuándosele a la madre del chico.

Boruto tenía una gran cólera dentro de sí mismo, no comprendía como la policía podía ser tan corrupta, en otras palabras, le estaba diciendo a Hinata que la manera más fácil de resolver ese embrollo era de una forma desagradable. Pero su madre no era tonta y sabia lidiar con esa clase de situaciones.

-Bueno debe haber otra manera, tal vez usted deba hablar mejor con mi marido, el tiene un contacto del juez de Miami. - Sentenció Hinata mientras de a poco el policía se comenzó a alejar de ella.

-Si así es el caso, no habrá que preocuparse, ya que, si el joven tiene muchos contactos, no creo que sea necesario tenerle más tiempo aquí en la comisaría. - Finalizó aquel uniformado.

¿Su padre amigo del Juez del Miami? Eso era algo que ni siquiera el mismo Boruto sabía, una nueva revelación que lo dejó algo perplejo y boquiabierto. Mas eso no importaba, ya que sería libre, pero por otra parte tenía que dar una gran explicación a sus padres.

Cuando el chico salió de la sala de comisaría, se encontraba su hermanita, a cuál le abrazó desesperadamente, ella tenia un miedo irrefutable de lo que a su hermano le hubiese pasado dentro del interrogatorio o después del choque, solo estaba feliz de que el muchacho no hubiese sufrido lesiones graves.

Mientras la familia iba en el Mini Cooper de Hinata, esta se encontraba seria conduciendo el vehículo, a su lado estaba su hijo, con una mirada llena de vergüenza, era algo que no podía ocultarle, mucho menos a su madre.

-Boruto, esta vez te excediste demasiado, te he dicho que se de tus multas y que no puedes ocultarme estas travesuras que haces. - Se refería la madre del joven, el cual solo hizo el gesto típico de un adolescente, puso su codo sobre el marco de la ventana y luego su cabeza sobre la mano.

-Ya se que me vas a regañar, todo el tiempo es lo mismo. - Se quejó el pelirrubio con una expresión de cabreado, lo que molestó aún más a su madre.

-Mejor cállate antes que tu castigo empeore- Sentencio la mujer mientras daba una vuelta por una rotonda.

Cuando la madre y sus dos hijos llegaron a casa, se encontraba Naruto sentado en el sofá con Cara de pocos Amigos, era obvio que ya sabia del asunto del cual su hijo estaba metido, a su lado había una carpeta, la cual tenia todas las multas o infracciones que su hijo había cometido.

-Boruto, siéntate. - Dijo Naruto haciéndole el gesto a su hijo que se siente en el sillón de al frente de él.

El Uzumaki menor obedeció a su padre de mala forma, haciéndolo con una sentada veloz y con brutalidad, no cuidando si el sillón se estropeara cuando el dejase caer su peso sobre el asiento. Hubieron cinco minutos de silencio, donde también al lado del patriarca de la casa estaba su esposa, mientras que Himawari se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba tenso y decidió irse a su habitación a hacer la tarea.

Naruto luego de ver toda la carpeta que tenia en su lado, miró a su hijo con la expresión mas seria nunca vista por él.

-Te pásate una luz roja, Huiste de la policía tres veces, siete infracciones por exceso de velocidad y ahora resulta que corres carreras clandestinas. Tienes mucho que explicar Boruto. - Dijo el padre del muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de ti, siempre es lo mismo, solo sabes regañarme, nada más, no me preguntas como me ha ido en el día, solamente te preocupas de mi desempeño académico y como es que ahora mismo no tengo ese tipo de problemas, deberías sencillamente cerrar la boca y dejarme en paz. - Dijo Boruto en forma provocativa, puso sus pies sobre la mesa de centro y cruzó sus brazos.

La paciencia de Naruto había llegado a su fin, esa había sido la ultima falta de respeto que le iba a soportar a su malcriado hijo. Hinata por otra parte tenia su boca tapada con su mano derecha y al borde del llanto, no entendía como su bebé se había convertido en aquel rebelde sin causa, alguien que ni siquiera le tiene respeto a su padre, un chico que no se sabe si es que seguirá por el buen camino o sencillamente su futuro será ser un mantenido de sus padres.

-Bien- El rubio mayor le dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño en forma horizontal- Eso fue lo ultimo Boruto, ¿Quieres ser libre? ¿Quieres vivir y saber lo que es la vida de verdad? Eso te daré. Ahora déjame hablar con tu madre. - Dijo el Hombre ya bastante Molesto.

Boruto con la cara llena de fastidio se levanto de la silla y se fue hacia su cuarto, cuando este cerró la puerta se colocó sus audífonos y empezó a hacer lo que todos los días cuando llegaba a casa, aislarse en el mundo que solo el comprendía.

-Ya me cansé de este niño Hinata, de verdad que he pensado mucho esto, creo que la mejor solución es mandarlo a Japón con Hanabi. - Dijo Naruto mientras se llevaba su mano a la frente en un gesto de estar cansado.

\- ¡Naruto-kun, No! ¡El es mi bebé y no podría soportar una vida sin él, sin su sonrisa, sin ver sus ojos todos los días en la mañana! - Dijo Hinata de esa forma rompiendo en llanto lanzándose a abrazar a su marido. -No me lo quites, no me quites a mi bebé por favor. - Agrego finalmente la madre de Boruto ya rebalsando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Hinata, entiendo cómo estás, pero aquí no podemos corregirlo, realmente no me creo capaz de darle una golpiza, es mi hijo y lo amo demasiado. - Decía mientras sus ojos también se humedecían más de lo normal. - Pero, por otra parte, tampoco quiero verlo robando o siendo un delincuente. - Finalizó Naruto separándose del abrazo de su esposa.

Naruto tenia razón, ellos no tenían la capacidad de golpear a su hijo, además de que ya él ya había cometido varias infracciones y con esta última él incluso podía caer preso, así que mantenerlo en Estados Unidos por tanto tiempo podría ser peligroso no solo para la reputación de Naruto, si no que mas bien para el mismo Boruto.

Hinata en ese momento miró a un costado, donde había unas fotos acopladas en un cuadro en forma de puerta. Las fotos era una de la boda de Hinata con Naruto y a sus costados había otras pequeñas, una del nacimiento de Boruto, donde la Hyuga estaba sudada y llena de felicidad por dar a luz a un bebé tan saludable y lleno de energía como lo era Boruto en su momento.

Secó sus lagrimas y ahora miró con firmeza a su marido, un rostro decidido, que sabia lo que quería y eso era un mejor futuro para su pequeño Boruto, por eso es por lo que ellos en Miami no podían enderezarlo como él se lo merecía.

Pasaron dos semanas de aquel incidente, Boruto ya estaba en el Avión a Japón, sentado mirando a sus acreedores dándose cuenta que por fin se vería librado de su asqueroso y despreocupado padre, la única que le partió el corazón fue la pequeña Himawari, ya que ella se abalanzó hacia su hermano en la despedida que tuvieron, haciéndole prometer que se portaría bien para que lo mandaran de vuelta a Miami para que todos pudieran volver a ser una familia unida como antes.

Pasaron las horas, las nubes decoraban las ventanas de aquel avión con destino a Tokio, el hogar antiguo de su madre, donde le esperaba su tía, la que por cierto jamás había conocido ni siquiera en una videollamada, solo sabia que aquella persona era jefa de la policía, así que no estaría al mando de ninguna tonta.

De tanto pensar en su nueva ciudad, donde el anteriormente sin saberlo había nacido, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco mientras el avión se encontraba volando por sobre el océano pacifico. Ya pasado unos minutos no supo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, donde había mucho ruido por una niña que estaba llorando porque tenía sed. Para el fueron leves segundos antes de despertar con el temblor del aterrizaje del avión. Donde ya estaba en su país de origen, fue un leve susto, pero por otra parte le sirvió para prepararse para tomar sus cosas.

Cuando la persona que estaba a su lado se levanto este hizo lo mismo, deseaba por sobre todas las cosas conocer ese nuevo lugar, saber de donde venia su procedencia. Tomó su equipaje de manos y siguió la fila para poder descender del avión.

Cuando ya estuvo esperando su maleta, de la cual traía solo la ropa que él iba a utilizar y su computadora portátil, mas que eso no tenia mas que meter dentro del equipaje, por lo tanto, este no era tan abultado, se trataba de una maleta de un compartimiento simple y que no había sido ocupada toda su capacidad.

Cuando este salió del aeropuerto, esperando a ver a su tía, no la había visto jamás en su vida, ni siquiera en una foto, por tanto, no conocía como era ella, miró a todos los lados por si se veía a una policía, pero solamente recibió una llamada de un número desconocido, por tanto, este contestó en ingles pensando que se trataba de un amigo.

-Hola, ¿Quién es? - Preguntó tranquilo hacia su receptor.

-Date la vuelta Boruto- Respondió una voz femenina en japonés.

Cuando el Chico rubio hizo caso a las instrucciones que había recibido por móvil y al hacerlo vio a una mujer de su misma estatura, pero las facciones de su rostro y delataban que se trataba de una fémina de mas o menos treinta años. La piel de esta era blanca, no tanto como la de su madre, pero si más que la suya propia. Pero pudo identificarla por aquellos ojos de color perla, exactamente los mismos que su madre, se trataba de su tía Hanabi.

\- ¿Hanabi-neechan? -Preguntó el pelirrubio con algo de sorpresa al ver a su tía.

-Andando- Dijo la Hyuga con una seriedad única ya comenzando a caminar.

Boruto alzó una ceja al ver que su tía era una mujer completamente estricta y al parecer de pocos amigos, así que este la siguió estando en silencio y mirado hacia donde ambos se dirigían. El sector era el estacionamiento, de inmediato se imaginó que entrarían en un super deportivo policial, más la sorpresa fue de mal gusto cuando el pelirrubio vio solamente un Nissan Tsuru del año 95.

\- "No puedo creer que vayamos a ir en esa cafetera"- Pensó el Uzumaki mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro en forma de fastidio mientras seguía a su tía.

Hanabi no era tonta, sabia perfectamente que el auto no era del agrado de su sobrino, pero eso mas que molestarle le hacia mejor a ella ya que le habían dado las instrucciones de que su sobrino no debía tener la tentación de acercarse a ningún tipo de vehículo.

Ella abrió la puerta del auto color negro, por dentro estaba ligeramente modificado, con una radio policial con intercomunicador conectado. Los asientos eran de felpa. Un auto sin ningún tipo de cosa que se le destaque por sobre otro.

Hanabi dio arranque al auto y comenzó a recorrer con la velocidad permitida por las vías interurbanas. Boruto sentía pesado el ambiente, todo era gracias a que su tía era una mujer bastante seria que no tenia nada de amigable aparentemente.

-Las reglas te las diré en la casa, porque sí, tengo reglas. - Dijo Hanabi a su sobrino sin dejar de conducir y mirar en línea recta.

Boruto tragó grueso, sus ojos por primera vez reflejaban una gran preocupación por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, no entendía como es que su madre era tan dulce y la hermana de esta era una verdadera bruja, por eso mismo es que este se quedó callado mirando por la ventana la ciudad de Tokio, tan iluminada como Las Vegas y a su vez sentía que algo le ataba a ese lugar. Sus padre jamás le dijeron que él había nacido en Tokio, eso era debido a que cuando el rubio menor pudo recordar cosas que hacia conscientemente este ya tenía cinco años y estaba acostumbrado a la vida en Estados Unidos.

Pasaron 43 minutos exactos antes de que Boruto y Hanabi llegaran a la casa de la mujer. Estaba ubicada en un barrio residencial. por fuera era una casa de color blanco de dos pisos, bastante impresionante con algunas ventanas que daban a ver lo que había dentro, se notaba que la jefa de la policía vivía bastante acomodada y sin muchas preocupaciones.

Hanabi se bajó del Tsuru, el cual quedó estacionado en la acera de al frente de la casa, avanzó hacia la puerta y metió la llave en la cerradura para desbloquear el seguro que había. Boruto mientras tanto estaba mirando a su alrededor, era normal que tuviera algo de sueño ya que estaba acostumbrado a otro horario, pero por otra parte no estaba tan cansado como otras veces que viajó.

-Entra- Fue lo que Dijo Hanabi para hacer que su sobrino espabilara y con su maleta en mano hizo caso a lo que dijo su tía.

Al ingresar a la casa, se dio cuenta que todo estaba muy bien decorado al mas estilo antiguo japonés, algunos cuadros de animales le daban aquel aspecto único de lugar clásico. La alfombra de entrada era de color rojo. Avanzando por el pasillo se llegaba a la sala de estar, lugar donde había un sofá grande con varios cabezales y dos sillones que estaban uno a cada lado, al frente del sofá había un televisor de pantalla plana. Avanzando mas por ese pasillo estaba la cocina, al estilo japonés con el piso de baldosasen patrón de ajedrez entre dos colores que eran el café y el amarillo.

-Bien, nos llevaremos bien si sigues las reglas ¿Oíste eso niño? - Dijo Hanabi en forma de amenaza a su sobrino.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Reglas? - Pregunto el pelirrubio intentando de no ser pasado a llevar por la Hyuga.

-Si, escuchaste bien niño, reglas. Muy simples, vas a la escuela y vuelves inmediatamente apenas salgas y no quiero saber o ver que te has acercado a un auto. - Sentencio Hanabi a su sobrino comenzando a subir por la escalera para ir a su habitación, pero antes de eso, le señaló una puerta con su dedo índice.

Boruto en ese instante comenzó también a subir las escaleras, de esa forma entró en la habitación que había señalado su tía. Al abrir la puerta se pudo dar cuenta de que se trataba de un cuarto de visitas, sin nada de decoración y con una cama antigua, no era lo que el estaba acostumbrado, pero tendría que conformarse con ello, ya que estaba de visita y ni siquiera iba a tener que pagar algo por estar viviendo en aquel lugar.

Se quitó la chaqueta que traía, la arrojó al suelo, pues estaba acostumbrado a eso, no tenía nada del sentido del orden, así que eso mismo hizo con su remera, al hacer esto pudo verse al espejo que estaba en la habitación, este estaba algo cubierto de polvo pero podía verse, no se encontraba de cuerpo que le faltaran atributos, es mas para el encontraba que estaba en una muy buena forma física, tenia marcados sus abdominales y sus pectorales, además el trabajo en la mecánica había hecho que sus brazos tampoco estuvieran con ausencia de bíceps y tríceps.

Se quitó los pantalones quedando únicamente en Boxers, fue en ese entonces que se acostó en la cama, solamente tapándose con el cubrecamas, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de esa forma, sumado todo el cansancio del estrés que sufrió en el viaje, este no aguato mas de cinco minutos antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Hanabi dentro de la habitación tomó su celular y marcó el numero de su hermana mayor, la cual la había visto solo cuando ambas eran jóvenes antes de irse con Shisui para ser salvada.

-Hinata-sama, ya llegó el bebé, es mas guapo que su padre. - Dijo entre unas pequeñas risitas.

-Jajaja, no digas eso Hanabi-chan, pero si, mi bebé se ha vuelto muy guapo, se parece mucho a Naruto-kun. - Respondía a su hermana mientras esta se encontraba frente a la computadora en la casa de Miami.

-Naruto es feísimo, no se que tiene el que aun sigues casada con él, jajaja no te la creas, mi cuñado igual tiene lo suyo. - Dijo Hanabi ya hablando con la foto de toda la familia, cuando Boruto tenia cuatro años y Hinata había dado a luz a Himawari.

Ambas hermanas estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora de las anécdotas que ambas habían vivido antes de que el pequeño Uzumaki arribara a las tierras niponas, conversaron que el sabia japonés, pues ese era l idioma que en casa de Miami se hablaba en familia pero que el estaba acostumbrado a hablar en aquel idioma, por lo tanto, en cuanto este estuviera en la escuela no le costara nada comunicarse con sus compatriotas.

A la mañana siguiente eran las 6:24 de la madrugada y Boruto pudo sentir como su tía le arrancaba las tapas de encima y le hizo sonar una bocina para despertar a la gente.

\- ¡Despierta ya flojonazo! - Gritó Hanabi la cual ya tenia en su mano una sartén.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Puedo saber que demonios te pasa?! ¡Vieja loca! - Respondió Boruto con molestia por que lo despertaron de esa forma.

Hanabi era la jefa de la policía, era de esperarse que ni iba a aguantar que le respondieran de esa forma tan irrespetuosa, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, entonces fue cuando el Rubio recibió un sartenazo bien fuerte en la cabeza por parte de su tía.

\- ¡Levántate de una buena vez! ¡El desayuno está servido! -Dijo en forma de grito y luego salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Boruto estaba tan enfurecido que no pudo evitar arrojar una vela que había cerca hacia la puerta en forma de mini protesta, al hacer esto esté objeto se quebró, pero también emitió ruido, lo que hizo que Hanabi volviese con la sartén en la mano y le diera tres sartenazos a Boruto, uno fue en la cabeza, después los otros dos fueron en los antebrazos por que este se cubría la cabeza.

\- ¡Tienes Cinco minutos, enano mal criado! - Dijo Hanabi ya dejando de golpear a su sobrino y saliendo de la habitación.

Boruto en ese instante lo comprendió, no podía alzarle la voz a Hanabi, mucho menos intentar de ser irreverente con las reglas que ella le había dado, ya que no estaba a ante su madre que era bastante permisiva, si no que estaba frente a una jefa de policía, que al parecer era totalmente una bruja, una mujer completamente intransigente que no dudaría en ningún momento en darle un coscorrón a su sobrino, o lo que era peor, un sartenazo.

Boruto entró al baño, estaba con unas ojeras espantosas, eso es producto de que no estaba acostumbrado al horario de Japón, sumado a que estaba ya estresado por tener que convivir con una mujer tan pesada como Hanabi, se quitó los Boers que estaba usando en ese momento y largó la ducha, estaba fría, pero eso no iba a destrozar su orgullo. Después de todo el tenia que adaptarse si o si a la nueva forma de vivir que tenía.

Hanabi por otra parte ya tenia todo servido en el desayuno, una taza de leche con vainilla para Boruto y ella como siempre una de té. Traía su uniforme de policía, el cual le quedaba bastante ajustado. Su gorra era la guinda de la torta, ya que, si no fuera por ella, se le vería su largo cabello de color castaño, la placa que traía era de un color dorado y decía "jefe de policía".

Una vez que el rubio salió de la ducha, este se vistió con ropa casual, y tomó su mochila para poder bajar al comedor. Mas su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio aquella taza de leche de color rosa ¿Frutilla? Que afeminado era aquella cosa, pero después de todo sabia que si regañaba iba a ser peor para él, así que sencillamente se sentó en silencio. Pasó cerca de un minuto hasta que su tía se volteo a verlo, frunció el ceño y de golpe le dio una orden.

-Ve a sacarte esa ropa casual, vas a ir a la escuela, no a un parque de diversiones- Dijo Hanabi señalándole las escaleras a Boruto para que vaya inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y Como carajos voy a ir a la escuela? - Se quejó Boruto de forma justificada.

Hanabi dentro de si quería darle al menor otro sartenazo, pero sabía que él tenía razón en cierta parte, pues a ella se le había olvidado por completo entregarle el uniforme de la escuela a ala cual asistiría. Así que sin decir nada y poniéndose de pie, fue a la sala de estar, sacó una bolsa donde estaba el uniforme con la escuela de Konoha Gauken.

-Toma, aquí tienes tu uniforme escolar- Dijo Hanabi seriamente entregándole en las manos la ropa al menor.

Boruto comenzó a abrir la bolsa, dándose cuenta de que había una camisa, un pantalón de color negro, una chaqueta con el cuello cerrado de color blanco con la insignia de la escuela en el lado izquierdo del pecho y una corbata de color rojo oscuro con el símbolo de la escuela grabado en todo el sector de la tela.

-Tienes que estar jugándome una broma, yo no usaré esta ropa tan ridícula. - Dijo Boruto poniendo un rostro de asco mirando su propia ropa.

En ese preciso momento su cabeza recibió un golpe con palma abierta por parte de su tía, ya era hora de que el muchacho aprendiera quien era la que mandaba en esa casa al menos. Así que el rubio la miró de mala gana y con unas enormes ganas de pegarle un grito, pero al ver que Hanabi en ese momento traía una cuchara de madera, los ánimos se le desaparecieron como sus mismas ganas de seguir viviendo en Japón.

Ya vestido, el Uzumaki menor se veía extraño en el espejo, jamás había usado una camisa, solamente las remeras para ir a la escuela, además que en Estados Unidos el estaba matriculado en una escuela industrial con la cual trabajaba en la misma mecánica, ahora la cosa seria diferente, pues el tenia que comenzar a ir a una escuela científico humanista, la que de por cierto tenia una exigencia muy mayor a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

Con su uniforme ya puesto, el muchacho salió de casa con una tarjeta algo extraña, al parecer esa debía hacerla sonar en el subte, ya que jamás había utilizado transporte publico en toda su vida, cuando era pequeño junto con su hermana los iba a dejar al colegio Naruto o a veces Hinata y hasta hace poco, el tenia su propio auto, pero esta vez tendría que utilizar la locomoción colectiva de una de las ciudades con más población a nivel mundial.

El chico salió antes que su tía de la casa, puesto que ella entraba mas tarde al trabajo en la estación de policía, así que, con su nuevo uniforme, el muchacho comenzó a por las calles de Tokio son su celular en la mano, ya que estaba siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS para llegar a la escuela de Konoha.

Caminó hasta la estación del subte mas cercana, al ingresar se pudo dar cuenta que todo estaba demasiado aglomerado, la gente luchaba por no quedar afuera del tren, Boruto no fue la excepción y aunque le costó un poco ingresar al vagón lo logró de forma increíble. Todos le miraban feo, no era normal encontrar a un muchacho rubio en Japón, a menos que se tratase de un rebelde sin causa, que no estaba tan lejos de ser lo que era el Uzumaki menor.

Dentro del vagón se sentía bastante incomodo, no tanto por lo apretado que se encontraba, si no que la mirada de la gente le hacían sentirse demasiado observado, cosa que no le gustaba para nada, ya era un muchacho de dieciséis años y no le gustaba tanto llamar la atención de esa forma, no por ser un bicho raro, mas bien por lo que él podría lograr y demostrar lo bueno que era en diferentes cosas, esa era la forma correcta para el de destacar.

Llegó a la estación que lo requería, saliendo del tren pudo por fin respirar algo de aire fresco, tenia aun su mochila y su celular, que era su herramienta para llegar a la escuela, pero cuando este vio la hora comenzó a correr rumbo hacia el lugar de estudios, le faltaban diez minutos para llegar y aun debía recorrer cinco cuadras hacia el norte.

Pudo ver la escuela a lo lejos, mas que un colegio como los de Miami, parecía mas bien un internado, en el cual se distinguía por el logo de esta, una especie de espiral con un triangulo a un lado y donde comenzaba con una línea horizontal (Símbolo de la Aldea de Konoha). La parte de adelante del recinto estaba destacada por la gran entrada que era la carta de presentación. Seguido por ese lugar había varios árboles que decoraban de forma perfecta un lugar tan políticamente tradicional.

Boruto a Ingresar corriendo, este chocó con una muchacha de cabellos morados, la muchacha traía en sus manos un informe que estaba anillado perfectamente, el choque hizo que la muchacha soltara dicho trabajo, pero el rubio al no perder el equilibrio tomó la tarea que la chica hizo con una mano y con la otra agarró de la espalda a la persona con la cual había chocado.

-Ten más cuidado y perdón por el choque, fue culpa mía, siento no presentarme, pero vengo tarde. - Dijo Boruto entregándole el reporte a la muchacha y volviendo a correr hacia la escalera.

La muchacha se ruborizó levemente al sentir como aquel muchacho amablemente le entregaba el informe en sus propias manos, nunca había visto al muchacho en su vida, por lo que pudo sacar como deducción que era nuevo en la escuela.

De pronto otro muchacho le tomó del hombro a aquella chica, lo que provocó que esta se sobresaltara de forma leve, eso era normal, pues esta muchacha era bastante tímida.

-Sumire, ¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó aquel chico que tenía una voz grave.

-Ah- ¿eh? ¡N-no! ¡Estoy Bien Mitsuki-kun! - Respondió la muchacha comenzando a correr con el informe apegado a su pecho.

El chico de cabello blanco alzó una de sus cejas por ver la reacción de la chica llamada Sumire, puesto que en los años que levaba siendo su compañero, jamás la había visto de esa forma y mucho menos cuando el se acercaba a ella.

Boruto por otra parte estaba muy perdido, ya que no sabía cuál era el salón que el tenia que ir a clases. Pero sus dudas serían saldadas cuando se topó con uno de los profesores, uno de cabellera blanca que al parecer estaba enfermo por que traía consigo una mascarilla médica.

-Hum, Tu debes ser el Nuevo.- Dijo el hombre sacando de su bolsillo un papel.- ¿Uzumaki Boruto no?.- Terminó de preguntar aquel sujeto tan misterioso.

-Soy Boruto Uzumaki, ¿Quien eres tu?- Preguntó el pelirrbio con su respiración agitada.

El sujeto solamente dio una pequeña risa y comenzó a caminar hacia un salón de clases, no sin antes darle la instrucción al menor de que lo siguiera de cerca. Pues el sería su profesor en ese momento.

El Sujeto de cabellera blanca le hizo un gesto a Boruto que lo espere en la puerta de la sala de clases, al ingresar el primero al lugar, se pudo ver que varios jóvenes estaban arrojándose papeles entre si y otros conversando entre sí, solo había unos pocos que no hacían desorden dentro del salón.

Fue entonces que el maestro al llevar a su silla, la tomó con un solo brazo y la soltó provocando que se escuchara un ruido terrible, llamando la atención de todos. Esto era algo que el solía hacer para llamar la atención de los muchachos cuando se desataba la guerra de papeles o en este caso para que hubiera silencio completo dentro del salón de clases.

-Bien, ¿Será la novena vez que tengo que hacer lo mismo para que ustedes se comporten? ¿Acaso no comprenden que todos los tienen pintado como un puñado de fracasados? - Dijo el Hombre de mascara sin necesidad de estar enojado. - Sumire Kakkei. - Dijo el profesor antes de darse vuelta al pizarrón a escribir algo.

\- ¡H-hai! - Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento aquella peli morada que Boruto había chocado en la entrada de la escuela.

-Recoge los informes de la segunda Guerra Mundial que pedí para hoy. - Dijo el Sujeto mientras seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Sumire comenzó a ir puesto por puesto pidiendo aquel trabajo, como era de esperarse solo unos pocos hicieron lo que el profesor les había pedido con anterioridad. Por eso es por lo que ella ante cada rechazo mostraba una expresión de tristeza, se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por sus compañeros, pero a decir verdad no servía solo preocuparse de ellos puesto que estos ni siquiera hacían los trabajos que se les pedía.

Cuando ya terminó de recoger todos los reportes, los dejó en el escritorio del profesor antes que este se volteara y volvió corriendo a su asiento. Pasados unos momentos, el maestro se volteó, había escrito mucho en el pizarrón, el mensaje decía así:

" _Muy buenos días a todos, en el día de hoy me complace informarles que un estudiante proveniente de los Estados Unidos se nos ha unido a la escuela, por favor denle una cálida bienvenida a Boruto Uzumaki."_

Todos en silencio comenzaron a Leer el mensaje, y luego todos comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros buscando al Nuevo, la verdad que muchas cosas no concordaban, pues el nombre era netamente japonés y la procedencia del chico era de los Estados Unidos, sin que ninguno se diera cuanta, el profesor le hizo una seña al Uzumaki para que este ingresara en el salón de clases.

Boruto entró al lugar, se encontraba bastante nervioso, puesto que era la primera vez en años que se debía presentar en una escuela frente a sus compañeros nuevos, es por eso por lo que el muchacho solamente se limitó a ponerse al lado del docente esperando a que alguien diga algo. La primera en reaccionar fue Sumire, puesto que esta muchacha ya había conocido sin querer al Uzumaki accidentalmente en la entrada.

-Buenos días compañeros, soy Boruto Uzuamki, vengo de lo estados Unidos, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora. - Dijo el muchacho con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas.

En ese momento, el Uzumaki no supo que mas decir asi que fue a sentarse al frente de un chico que tenía una coleta, al parecer todo le parecía molesto y bastante problemático, junto a él había otro rubio, uno que tenia el cabello liso como la seda y que se destacaba por su piel pálida.

Todo era demasiado extraño para boruto, nada le era cómodo, ni sus nuevos compañeros ni el maestro que al parecer todos le tenían miedo y que cuando el preguntaba si habían dudas todos se hacian los que entendían, pero la gran mayoría no comprendía un carajo de la historia que el estaba explicando, mas eso iba a acabar cuando el mismo Uzumaki levantó su mano derecha para hacer una pregunta.

-Maestro, según lo que a mi me enseñaron en Estados Unidos, el ataque a Pearl Harbor fue sin previo aviso japonés, ¿Como fue la cosa realmente?

Todo el salón esperaba la respuesta del Profesor, pero esta vez no miraron al docente, la mirada fue hacia el Uzumaki, la pregunta era bastante incomoda, pues estaba hablando de uno de los ataques mas "Cobardes" hechos en la historia por los japoneses frente a unos Jponeses.

 **¿QUE SERÁ QUE LE CONTESTARÁN A BORUTO EN LA CLAE? ¿COMO TOMARÁN SUS COMPAÑEROS AQUELLA INTERROGANTE? PODRA EL JOVEN COMENZAR UNA NUEVA VIDA EN SU PAIS DE ORIGEN? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE EIPOSDIO**


	3. Primer día de clases

**COMO LES DIJE EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO, AHORA ME ENCUENTRO UN TANTO OCUPADO CON ALGUNAS ACTIVIDADES QUE ESTOY ORGANIZANDO, ADEMAS QUE MI MASCOTA TIENE QUE ENTRAR A UNA CIRUJÍA BASTANTE IMPORTANTE, LES OFREZCO DISCULPAS A TODOS POR EL TIEMPO QUE HA PASADO, ESPERO QUE AHORA SI QUE PUEDA SUBIR CAPITULOS MAS RAPIDO QUE ANTES, ME ENCUENTRO MUY MOTIVADO CON ESTE PROYECTO, ADEMÁS QUE TENGO OTRO EN MENTE, ESE YA ESTÁ MAS AVANZADO PERO NO LO HE QUERIDO SUBIR, YA QUE ES UN SASUSAKU Y ESTÁ BASADO EN UNA HISTORIA SHOUJO QUE VI HACE TIEMPO.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YA QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, PERO LA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE LAS DROGAS QUE CONSUMO PARA TENER LA LOCURA Y LA INSPIRACION PARA CREAR ESTAS ABERRACIONES XD.**

 **SIN MAS PREAMBUOS LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO 3:**

El profesor soltó una risa con la pregunta del joven Uzumaki y luego de ponerse de pie con su libro de historia comenzó a caminar hacia el puesto del chico con su boca tapada con la mascarilla médica.

-No esperaba menos de un Gringo, pero déjame decirte que eres valiente al preguntar eso. -Guardó silencio el docente mientras se sentaba en la mesa de uno de los alumnos. - Verás, ese ataque fue en si bien una sorpresa para los norteamericanos, ellos en esa época eran una gran amenaza para el imperio japonés y ello hizo que se realizaran aquellas acciones preventivas para evitar que ellos ayudaran a los británicos. -Finalizó el profesor volviendo a su escritorio con su libro.

La clase había sido aburrida para la mayoría de las personas, pero para Boruto fue bastante entretenida y no salió con la cara larga que muchos mostraban a la hora del almuerzo. El chico se dio varias vueltas buscando el comedor, hasta que pudo llegar al lugar donde varios estaban sentados, por suerte había un banco solo, así que este antes de comprar su colación, visualizó que nadie se sentase en ese lugar, ya que, a pesar de ser un muchacho bastante carismático, aún tenía algo de vergüenza por la pregunta de la segunda guerra mundial que había efectuado en clases. Se sentó en aquel lugar, tenia en su lugar de comida el almuerzo, que era un emparedado con una soda, tenia que ser una Pepsi, no podía ser de otra.

El chico rubio estaba bastante tranquilo, cuando repentinamente dos muchachos se le acercaron de forma repentina, uno era aquel muchacho de coleta y su amigo el rubio de cabellos de seda, el cual tenia una pequeña coleta, solo que esta a diferencia de su compañero, era hacia abajo, no parecían buscar pelea, pero eso no evitó que el Uzumaki tomase sin que ellos se dieran cuenta la pata de la silla por si ellos intentaban hacer algo contra de él, no le importaba ser expulsado con tal de defenderse.

Ambos muchachos se sentaron frente al Uzumaki, el cual los miraba de una forma casual, como si supiera que en realidad ellos no buscaban hacerle daño. Como si fuera peor la situación, se le sumó un tercero, un muchacho pálido de cabello celeste, pero este se sentó al lado izquierdo de Boruto, esto hizo que su estrategia de usar la silla se estropeara.

\- ¿Así que vienes de Estados Unidos? ¿Puedo saber como es que hablas tan bien el japonés? - Preguntó el muchacho de coleta y cabello negro, el cual tenía un pendiente en la oreja.

-Soy japonés, de hecho, nací en este país, mis padres se mudaron a Florida cuando yo aún era un bebé. - Respondió el Uzumaki aun manteniendo la calma aparentemente, pero su corazón estaba a mil por segundo.

-Ya veo ¿pero viviste toda tú vida en Norteamérica? A decir verdad, no me agradas mucho. - Respondía el muchacho de cabello rubio y liso como la seda.

-Si, llegue ayer a Japón. ¿Y sabes algo? El caerte bien o mal no me importa en lo más mínimo. -Decía Boruto poniéndose de pie, pero siendo retenido por aquel chico de cabellera Celeste.

A decir verdad, el chico que retuvo a Boruto si que daba miedo, tenia unos ojos amarillos como si de una serpiente se tratase, no se veía bien la cosa para el rubio, parece que iba a tener que demostrar sus habilidades de Karate que había aprendido de su padre en persona.

\- ¿A dónde vas? No te hemos hecho algo que te incomode ¿o sí? -Preguntó el muchacho con apariencia de Serpiente.

-Acaso que se te acerquen tres sujetos de la nada y te rodeen no es para sentirse incomodo? Miren si quieren pelear, lo haremos a la salida, no quiero tener que derramar la mesa del casino con la sangre de ustedes. - Sentenció Boruto dando un tirón de su brazo soltándose del agarre de aquel muchacho.

En ese momento, el Uzumaki comenzó a caminar de vuelta al Salón con su emparedado en mano dejando su suda en la mesa del casino. Cosa que llamó bastante la atención de los tres sujetos que se habían acercado al chico.

\- ¿Creen que lo asustamos? - Preguntó el muchacho de cabellera negra. - ¿Qué opinas Inojin? - Este le pasó la respuesta al muchacho rubio de cabello liso.

-A decir verdad, creo que es muy asustadizo, pero se ve tonto, ¿Tu qué opinas Mitsuki? - Esta vez la voz fue pasada al chico con aspecto de serpiente.

-A mi me agrada bastante, se ve que irradia calor, como si de un sol se tratase, no me parece que haya sido una buena experiencia para el que llegásemos así de imprevisto. - Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa leve.

-Bueno yo pienso que tiene la sangre de corredor de carreras, eso me di cuenta cuando lo vi en el salón, invitémoslo al evento de esta noche. -Finalizó el muchacho de cabellera negra y coleta.

Boruto volvió al salón de clases, se sentó en su silla, dejó salir un leve suspiro de alivio y sacó su cuaderno para repasar lo anotado en la clase de Historia, ya que esa era una materia que había que leer demasiado para que la información quedase completamente grabada en el cerebro.

Mientras este leía, comía de su emparedado, pero algo le hacía falta, su Pepsi, eso no le puso nada feliz, así que de un solo bocado se pasó todo el resto de comida que le quedaba. Cuando el hizo eso, la chica de cabello lila se le acercó con las piernas temblando ligeramente.

-Anno, fuiste bastante valiente al preguntar eso en clase de historia. - Dijo la muchacha mientras esta miraba hacia otro levemente ruborizada.

Boruto al notar que se trataba de la presidenta de todo el curso, el sencillamente le enseñó una de sus sonrisas, obviamente para intentar caerle bien a la chica.

-Yo solo quería saber mas cosas de ese evento, además he vivido toda mi9 vida en los Estados Unidos, sin embargo, nací aquí en Japón, eso me dijo mi mama.

Mientras este contaba su historia, algo atrajo su atención, se trataba de una muchacha intelectual, traía gafas de color rojo, su cabello estaba corto, pasando la oreja, mas su parte trasera llegaba hasta la zona del hombro. Por algún extraño motivo él tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, no sabe de dónde, pero si comprende que quiere conocer mas a profundidad a aquella muchacha.

De pronto, un chispeo de dedos hizo que Boruto dejase de estar viendo a aquella muchacha, se trataba de la misma Sumire, que le había hecho una consulta.

-Boruto-kun, te pregunté de dónde vienes. - Dijo la Peli morada haciendo un leve puchero.

-Ah… Pues vengo del estado de Florida, de Miami. - Dice llevándose su mano derecha a la nuca para rascársela, cosa que el hacía cuando se sentía avergonzado de algo.

Cuando Boruto miró nuevamente el lugar donde estaba la muchacha de los lentes rojos, esta ya no estaba, había perdido el rastro de ella solo porque la peli morada quería saber más cosas de él. Bueno si eran de la misma clase supuestamente ambos estarían cerca por el siguiente bloque.

A medida que iba pasando el día y las clases iban avanzando, el chico de cabellera rubia estaba cada vez mas metido en ella, aportando con respuestas a las preguntas que el profesor o la profesora les hacía en forma general a todo el salón, tanto fue el revuelo que el chico creo en sus compañeros que estos ya le habían apodado el sabiondo de la clase F, pues era en la que el estaba cursando en esos momentos.

Ya finalizando el día, el rubio menor se encontraba guardando sus cosas para irse de vuelta a su casa, cuando tres personas se acercaron a él, eran dos muchachos de piel pálida como la nieve y uno de coleta.

-Boruto, de verdad que eres inteligente, pero aquí en esta clase nosotros no nos caracterizamos por ser estudiantes de buen rendimiento, nos caracterizamos por ser corredores, si quieres puedes venir a conocer nuestro mundo. - Dijo El muchacho de la coleta. - Mi nombre es Nara, Shikadai Nara. - Finaliza aquel chico con una extensión de su mano derecha para que el rubio le correspondiera con un apretón de manos.

El hijo de Naruto sin embargo era bastante desconfiado con respecto a darle la confianza a cualquiera, así que sin pensarlo dos veces este rechazó el apretón de manos de su contrario, solamente mirando la mano de aquel sujeto.

\- ¿A si? Pues me alegro por ustedes. - Dijo Boruto intentando evitar a los muchachos pasando entre Inojin y Mitsuki, pero este ultimo le retuvo con su brazo derecho.

-Espera, ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? - Dijo el peliblanco de ojos similares a una serpiente llamado Mitsuki.

Boruto sabía que las posibilidades de entrar a una pelea eran altas y que el recién llevaba un día de clases, no podía estar exponiéndose a que le expulsaran desde ese día, así que sencillamente respondió de forma negativa con la cabeza y de zafó del agarre de su compañero de clases empujando el brazo de este con el suyo propio y de esta forma alejarse del trio de muchachos.

Todo le llamaba hacia las carreras, no sabia si es que era una señal de que no podría dejar jamás ese mundo o si es que realmente era algo que le llamaba para que el pudiera estar dentro de ese mundo, de todas formas, no es como que le desagradara estar dentro de aquella burbuja, escuchando los motores rugir como si de leones se tratara.

El día finalizó y el Uzumaki ya estaba armando sus cosas para poder volver a su casa, pero pensando en que no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer ya que la tarea aprovechó su tiempo de hacerla durante los mismos cortes de los diferentes bloques. Se acercó al trio con el cual antes había rechazado la invitación de ir a las carreras a correr con su mochila en la espalda y un par de libros en su antebrazo.

-Chicos, lo he pensado durante la tarde y me gustaría ir a donde me dijeron. - Finalizó el Uzumaki viendo como en el rostro de Shikadai se formaba una leve sonrisa sin necesidad de enseñar sus dientes.

-Sabía que serías sabio y accederías. - Respondió el muchacho de la coleta el cual le hizo una señal a Boruto que le siguiera.

El cuarteto de estudiantes de la escuela de Konoha caminaron por unas cuantas cuadras iluminadas por unos faroles de luz cálida hasta llegar a un estacionamiento donde había tres autos, todos japoneses y bastante llamativos con sus respectivas líneas.

El auto de Shikadai era un Mitsubishi Eclipse de color verde con franjas laterales negras, luces interiores de neón color esmeralda, las llantas eran de marca Sparco, aro 17 con neumáticos para competición. El Uzumaki casi se pone a babear al ver aquella joya tan bien cuidada, pero no era el único vehículo de competencia que había en aquel lugar. Detrás del auto de Shikadai había un precioso Honda 2000 de color morado oscuro, pareciendo casi negro, las luces de los focos de este auto eran tan claras que incluso podía dejar ciego a quien no alcanzase a cerrar sus ojos antes que estas fueran encendidas, os dibujos laterales eran unas flamas de color anaranjado con rojo, las cuales cubrían las puertas y todo el lateral de aquella maquina increíble. Como si ya no fuera bastante sorprendente aquel automóvil, la guinda de la torta la pondría el automóvil de Mitsuki, una joyita clásica de los años 90´ el cual era un Toyota Supra blanco con una gran cobra en el capo de color celeste, este dibujo tenia los ojos de color amarillo, las llantas eran doradas y solo de cinc rayos, por dentro no se notaban tantas luces como en sus otros dos contrarios, más bien solo tenía una leve reestructuración en la carrocería por delante la cual hacia que el parachoques delantero fuera mas ancho y que diera una expresión más agresiva del auto.

La decisión era obvia, el Supra había fascinado a Boruto, así que fue el acompañante de Mitsuki en su camino hasta llegar al recinto donde se organizaban las carreras clandestinas. Así que se subió al auto del muchacho rostro de serpiente

-Vaya ustedes van a acorrer esta noche. - Dijo asegurando el Uzumaki con una certeza que era lo que mas se le destacaba a él.

-No, no entramos en los cupos de esta noche, ninguno pudo ya que hoy corre el campeón de la ciudad. - Dijo el muchacho pálido con rostro y ojos de serpiente llamado Mitsuki.

Boruto quedó completamente sorprendido cuando se le dijo lo de aquel campeón, por alguna razón quería ser el chico que a pesar de todo este pudiera ser el extranjero que viene de una tierra lejana y que lo va a derrotar. Mas por ahora solo debía observar y no ser tan impulsivo como lo era cuando vivía en los Estados Unidos.

Mitsuki dio arranque a su vehículo, lo que hizo que las pupilas de Boruto se dilataran por el estruendo del motor, realmente debajo del capó había algo muy bueno, había algo que con solo oírlo le hacia saber que el muchacho de cabellera celeste era un corredor callejero ya con algo de experiencia.

Los tres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia un estacionamiento que estaba casi al centro de la cuidad, en este sitio había un muchacho de ropa ancha que al ver los vehículos de los tres jóvenes les dejó ingresar levantando la barra de bloqueo con un interruptor.

Para el Uzumaki ver todo aquello fue impresionante, estaba de copiloto con el muchacho de ojos serpiente y podía ver la gran cantidad de autos que había, varios modelos en su gran mayoría japoneses, ya que en ese país aparentemente todos eran bastante nacionalistas y por lo tanto era bastante raro ver automóviles que no fueran de ese país. El espectáculo no era solo de eso, pues no solamente había autos con sus dueños a los lados, también había muchas chicas bailando al son de la música que sonaba por los parlantes de aquellos parlantes tan grandes que se veían, toda una fiesta comenzada en un inicio de semana.

Los tres autos se estacionaron juntos y mientras todos bajaban, las chicas se acercaban, a Shikadai llegaron dos muchachas bastante guapas para poner ambas manos de ellas sobre un hombro del chico, lo mismo pasó con Inojin y Mitsuki, ya que esos tres eran conocidos de esos lugares, aparentemente no solo la reputación se hacia saber entre los corredores, sino que también las chicas estaban alrededor de los participantes.

Hubo una muchacha de cabello rubio teñido se estaba acercando a Boruto, esta tenia una cintura pequeña y unas caderas de envidia, tenia una sonrisa bastante coqueta, todo parecía ser que el Uzumaki le había caído en gracia, pero la atención del muchacho se vio interrumpida por un motor que sonó fuerte y unos neumáticos que chillaban en un sector del estacionamiento. La mirada del Rubio de ojos azulados se fijó en un Mazda Rx7 de color negro con algunos detalles en las laterales, precisamente unas líneas en forma de tribales, las luces de este auto estaban elevadas, y justo como si ya no pudiese sorprenderse más, el piloto de ese vehículo no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que la muchacha que había visto en su clase, la misma chica de gafas de color rojo y de cabello oscuro y corto, más en esta oportunidad no estaba con la ropa de colegio como si la tenía Boruto, esta vez tenía un pantalón corto, una camisa de cuadros negros con rojo y unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos corto el cual se cortaba donde comenzaba sus piernas .

La muchacha de lentes se bajó del vehículo y levantó el capot para revisar algunos detalles que ella había notado en el arranque, con una llave ajustable que tenía en su bolsillo y comenzó a apretar levemente un tornillo que estaba algo suelto, así que comenzó a hacer fuerza evidentemente le costaba por el sencillo hecho de que no era su posición más cómoda, pero luego de que sintiera ella por detrás a alguien que le estaba tratando de ayudar poniendo sus brazos por sobre el cuerpo de ella, la chica de cabello corto lanzó un codazo al rostro de aquel que le estaba intentando hacer algo indebido.

La persona la cual estaba intentando ayudarle sufrió de una cortadura de su labio, ya que el golpe había sido muy fuerte, este sujeto se echó para atrás y se tapó la boca tratando de sobarse levemente.

-Auch, oye no tenías por qué hacer eso, solo intentaba ayudarte. - Dijo Boruto viéndose que su labio se había roto ligeramente.

La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido, posteriormente se volteo a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo en un instante, finalmente apretó completamente el tornillo, como si el rubio no estuviera ahí, ella volvió a subir a su vehículo y le dio arranque pegando un leve acelerón.

El rugido de aquel motor rotativo hizo que las pupilas del Uzumaki se dilataran de forma exagerada. La muchacha bajó del auto y se acomodó los lentes con su dedo anular de la mano derecha.

-¿Vas a seguir ahí como un tarado? Si no tienes auto será mejor que te vayas a tu casa. - Respondió aquella muchacha con una sonrisa algo burlona, más se podía apreciar que su ceño estaba fruncido.

Ya era demasiado lo que había guardado el muchacho de ojos azules, primeramente, recibió un golpe de ella cuando el solo quería ayudarla a hacer una labor sencilla. Así que con algo de rabia este contesto burlándose.

-Solo me llama la atención que una corredora siga usando un Rotativo sabiendo que a largo plazo comenzará a fallar por el desgaste de piezas internas, eso es lo que pasa. - Dijo Boruto cruzándose de brazos y sonriente de la misma forma que su contraria.

-Lo que no sabes es que este motor está forjado y su duración es mucho mayor que la de un Wankel normal. - Dijo la chica de cabello corto y gafas volteando a ver aquella joya, la cual al parecer cuidaba demasiado.

-Creo que los V8 pueden arrancar más que este juguetito. -Dijo Boruto de forma confianzuda poniendo su mano sobre e capo que se encontraba levantado. - Te vi en clases creo, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Finalizó la interrogación el Rubio.

Ella algo incomoda con el exceso de confianza que estaba tomando el Uzumaki, tomó la muñeca de la mano que tenía sobre el capó de su RX7. El comportamiento tan inseguro de la muchacha le hacía pensar a Boruto que clase de bicho raro era esa chica de gafas, no entendía. Pero no podía negar que ella se veía bastante bien, pues sus ojos negros le hacían contraste a su piel blanca, la remera que traía era una de color negro con leves detalles rojos, en la parte de abajo tenia una falda que le llegaba unos veinte centímetros de la rodilla hacia arriba.

-Uchiha Sarada, y no vuelvas a tocar mi auto a menos que yo te dé permiso. - Sentencio la muchacha con una mirada completamente asesina.

A lo lejos se podía ver a un muchacho de cabellera bicolor, a su costado tenia su cabello teñido de color rubio y en la parte donde tenia largo que era la central haciendo un peinado más conocido como mohicano, lo tenia de color oscuro, su tono natural. Tenía una expresión completa de muchacho malas juntas, el cual aparentemente no le gustaba el hecho de que el Rubio estuviera riendo y hacer rabiar a Sarada, a lo lejos se veían como una pareja de enamorados y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

\- ¿De dónde salió ese Turista? - Preguntó el muchacho a un sujeto de cabello medio largo, el cual tapaba su ojo izquierdo que estaba de la mano de otra mujer, una de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. - No me gusta para nada que se acerque tanto a Sarada, haz algo Sasuke. - Dijo para luego de eso comenzar a acercarse al lugar de los hechos.

Inojin que estaba coqueteando con dos muchachas, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho con apariencia de matón se acercaba a paso apresurado al Uzumaki, el cual estaba haciendo reír a Sarada, ¿De qué forma? Ni siquiera el mismo Boruto lo sabía. Así que rápidamente este corrió para separar a Borato de Sarada y como si se tratase de la misma vida del chico de apellido del remolino.

\- ¡N-nosotros ya nos íbamos! - Dijo Inojin jalando a Boruto de su remera hacia atrás.

Al rubio de ojos azules no le gustó para nada la situación, pues tenía temperamento y no dejaba que nadie le dejase pasar a llevar y aun mas cuando este atrapó por la cintura y besó en la mejilla a la Uchiha de gafas.

-Como dijo tu amigo, será mejor que te vayas- Respondió el muchacho el cual parecía el novio de la muchacha de gafas.

Sarada en ese momento se soltó del agarre del chico de apariencia tan extravagante y se posó al lado de dos personas, uno alto de cabellera larga cuyo flequillo tapaba su ojo izquierdo, se aparentaba de unos 35 años, al lado izquierdo de este, se encontraba una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera rosa, ella traía un vestido rojo algo ajustado, labios pintados con un ligero color rosa. Aquella familia le llamó altamente la atención al rubio menor, ya que de alguna u otra forma pensaba que en un lugar o sueño ellos ya se habían conocido. Pero por otra parte tenía frente al muchacho conflictivo que estaba haciéndose el malo frente a todos.

-No he hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué debería de irme? - Dijo Boruto zafándose del agarre de Inojin y viendo directamente a los ojos al muchacho del cabello bicolor. - Oye tú, ¿Quién te crees que eres para echarme de este lugar? Pensé que este era un país libre. - Finalizó su frase el Uzumaki acercándose mucho al chico.

\- ¿Qué no sabes quién soy? - Dijo El muchacho de cabellos teñidos a los costados con una leve risa.

Boruto tenia lista la respuesta, era cómica, pero a la vez podría generar muchos problemas ya que al parecer el muchacho era importante.

-Claro que lo sé, eres el Bad Bunny de Japón. - Dijo con una ligera risa seguida por la que había en los alrededores.

El muchacho ahora si que estaba molesto, por ende, iba directamente a golpear en el rostro a Boruto, pero el brazo de Sarada se interpuso entre ambos y se llevó al chico hacia atrás.

-Kawaki, detente si, esta noche hay que correr, recuerda que tienes una carrera importante. - Dijo la muchacha de gafas con una expresión ligera de miedo por la que se podía armar si es que ella no interfería.

Inojin en ese momento volteo a su amigo rubio para mirarle a los ojos, en ellos se veía seguridad, pero en los del Yamanaka se notaba a lo lejos un terror incomparable, nunca había visto al rubio de coleta tan asustado y eso que por lo que había demostrado este ultimo en el ultimo tiempo no era alguien que se asustara tan fácil.

-Boruto ¿Te falta una tuerca en la cabeza? Ese chico es un Jakuza, es de la mafia- Dijo mientras que sus otros dos amigos, Mitsuki y Shikadai llegaban a la escena para socorrer a su compañero de clases.

Ahí fue donde el Uzumaki entró en razón, pues comprendía por que todo el mundo le respetaba, mas bien era miedo. Durante su estancia en Estados Unidos, su madre le hablaba de que los Jakuza japoneses eran de las peores mafias a nivel mundial junto con la italiana. Si era verdad lo que Inojin estaba diciendo, el estaba metido en un tremendo problema. Vio irse al chico que aparentemente se llamaba Kawaki abrazando a la chica de gafas, aparentemente eran más que amigos y eso por alguna razón hacia que la sangre que circulaba por su cuerpo se pusiera a hervir.

\- ¡Suerte Bad Bunny! -Le gritó Boruto a Kawaki entre una leve risa.

Eso había sido el colmo, no solamente le había faltado el respeto a él, siendo un niñato que no tenia peso en las carreras, que eso podía tolerar hasta cierto punto, ahora le volvía a decir de esa forma que para el era toda una falta, así que no lo analizó dos veces y se volteó rápidamente quedando frente a frente a Boruto, mirándolo ligeramente hacia abajo, pues el ultimo era unos centímetros más bajo.

-Tu eres el de la suerte, por que en estos momentos voy a correr. - advirtió Kawaki mientras solo veía al Rubio de reojo.

Boruto no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, de hecho, no lo había hecho en la escuela de Miami, donde había muchos chicos que eran matones y otros incluso vendían droga en la misma clase y se iba a dejar intimidar por un tipejo cualquiera que se hacía el malo.

-Corramos entonces- Dijo Boruto en forma de reto y de forma baja.

Kawaki esta vez miró hacia un lado buscando que el chico tuviera un auto, mas soltó una carcajada algo exagerada al ver que el chico no tenia con que demostrar que era capaz de derrotarle.

-Si no tienes Auto es fácil decir que eres bueno.-bueno. - Dijo Kawaki mientras se le notaba una soberbia en su aura.

En ese momento, el hombre que tenia el flequillo tapando su ojo, sonrió de lado, metió su mano al bolsillo del pecho de su chaqueta sacando una llave con un colgante de la marca Nissan. Este lo arrojó a quince centímetros del rostro del muchacho rubio.

-Usa el mío.-mío. - Dijo el Hombre del ojo tapado con su flequillo.

Sarada en ese momento vio a aquel hombre con asombro seguido de una palara que le sorprendería de sobremanera al rubio de ojos azules, el cual atrapó en el aire sin la necesidad de sacar la vista del maleante y aparente Jakuza.

-¡- ¡Papá!-Papá! - Se expreso la muchacha de gafas con las mejillas infladas en forma de un puchero.

-Quiero ver si su talento es tan grande como su boca.-boca. - Respondió el padre de la chica tomando de la cintura a la mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, la cual respondió con un leve brinco y un leve sonrojoleve brinco y sonrojo de mejillas.

En ese instante Kawaki se separó de Boruto dándose la media vuelta yendo hacia el ascensor, aparentemente los autos estaban arriba. Mientras que el joven Uzumaki vio a sus tres amigos los cuales no sabían si llorar de la paliza que le darían a su compañero o reír de lo que él había conseguido en una sola noche.

-Ven Vamos, los vehículos están arriba, debes subir todo el estacionamiento para poder ganar esta carrera. - Dijo Mitsuki enseñando una ligera sonrisa.

El cuarteto de muchachos se dirigió a uno de los elevadores de la zona el cual no estaba ocupado por la gente que estaba haciendo atochamiento por ver como era la carrera del novato contra Kawaki, entraron todos y marcaron el nivel tres, debían subir solo dos para llegar al lugar donde todo comenzaría. En el ambiente al principio hubo silencio, pero el rubio rompió aquel incomodo momento.

-Que? ¿Es muy bueno acaso? - Se quejó el Uzumaki estando de brazos cruzados.

-Es el campeón del Drift Boruto- Dijo Mitsuki con su inigualable sonrisa.

Boruto en ese momento tragó algo de saliva no era por que se enfrentaría al campeón de todos, ya que se tenia demasiada confianza de que podría ganar lo que le dio miedo fue la palabra Drift, el sabía lo que era ese término, pero por otra parte el no sabia como hacerlo, solo de esa forma comprendido que estaba ahora si metido en uno de los problemas más grandes que podía haberse involucrado en su vida.

Ya arriba, se pudo apreciar que todos los espectadores estaban en posición, ya Kawaki estaba sacándose su chaqueta de cuero, dejándola con una de las chicas que estaban aspirando por él, lo que hizo que Boruto tuviera algo de asco por el chico, había metido las narices por tener "Algo" con Sarada y luego va y le roba un beso a otra muchacha, eso era imperdonable.

Avanzó mirando de reojo a Kawaki mientras veía como es que este subía a su vehículo, realmente una maquina poderosa, un Nissan GTR 35 del año 2014, sinceramente era intimidante ver aquel auto de blanco con tribales negros, por la parte del capó tenia un dibujo de un shuriken gigante de color de los tribales.

Por su parte, el muchacho tenía a su disposición un Honda S2000 de color negro sin vistosos dibujos a los laterales, pero se notaba que la carrocería había sido retocada un poco, ya que tenía unos respiradores frontales y una toma de aire en el techo, mas por dentro los asientos eran de cuero con unos cinturones de la marca Sparco. Shikadai se acercó a Boruto mirándole desde afuera del vehículo, tratando de aconsejarle.

-Sabes, Sasuke ha retocado a este auto desde que lo encontró en un deposito de chatarra, será mejor que lo cuides. - Dijo el muchacho de la coleta mientras veía que el Rubio Uzumaki estaba a punto de tener un desmayo de los nervios.

-Unas clases de Drift me vendrían genial en este momento. - Confesó su nerviosismo el Uzumaki de ojos azules mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y dio arranque al motor el cual dio un gran estruendo que impresionó a todos los presentes.

-Cuando vayas entrando a la curva jala el freno de mano y luego da vuelta a tu volante. - Dijo Mitsuki enseñándole su sonrisa al muchacho.

El nerviosismo del muchacho rubio se hizo aun mas notorio cuando Kawaki se subió al GTR 35, esa maquina verdaderamente daba miedo, no tanto por lo que podía aparentar, si no que Boruto conocía perfectamente ese vehículo y conocía cada lado del motor de serie y de por si se había convertid en su objetivo de comprar, pero ese era aun mas terrible, ya que seguramente estaba modificado bajo el capó, no solamente el motor debía de estarlo, quizás la suspensión y la dirección también lo estaban.

Respiró profundamente y cerró las ventanas del vehículo, no deseaba escuchar a la gente seguir gritando por que la carrera comenzara tan a prisa, sus tres amigos comprendieron de inmediato el mensaje y se apartaron y pusieron seguros.

La tensión era evidente en el ambiente, los dos participantes de la carrera se encontraban con sus vehículos encendidos y haciendo sonar sus motores para intimidar a su rival, todo estaba preparado. La mujer de cabello rosa, la misma que estaba junto a Sasuke y levantó sus dos brazos, dejo pasar un segundo para finalmente dar una brazada con ambos al mismo tiempo lo que daba el comienzo de la carrera.

Ambos corredores pisaron a fondo el acelerador, quedando Boruto por delante inmediatamente, lo que hizo que Kawaki dentro del habitáculo de su vehículo soltara una leve sonrisa. Avanzaron unos metros y el Uzumaki se adelantó aun mas pasando de marcha, esto ocasionó que su velocidad fuera excesiva para tomar la curva, lo que ocasionó que el muchacho frenara en seco, lo que no le ayudó para nada y terminó dándole un golpe lateral al muro. Ocasionando la risa de la mayoría de los espectadores, todos a excepción del dueño del auto y de sus propios amigos, que solamente se miraban unos a otros y negaban con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Kawaki adelantó al muchacho demostrándole como es que se hacía el espectáculo del drifting, dando una curva en "u" perfecta estando a punto de tocar el Honda 2000 pero sin hacerlo. De esa forma el rubio Uzumaki quedó boquiabierto pero su sangre comenzó a hervir de colera, aceleró rápidamente para volver a la carrera.

No había curva en la cual Boruto no tomara mal, cada vez que había una terminaba impactando el auto con un pilar o con el muro sencillamente, pero, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, este no se daría por vencido a menos que el motor de dicho auto se detuviera.

La carrera subía de nivel cada vez más, los niveles del estacionamiento se subían con curvas y líneas rectas que estaban siendo manchadas con las marcas de los neumáticos de Kawaki y de las manchas de aceite de motor y caja.

Últimos tramos, Kawaki estaba más que relajado y en la ultima subida, la cual era en espiral este subió dejando sus neumáticos marcados sin rayar ni un solo milímetro de pintura, al legar a la zona de meta, este hizo sonar su auto una ultima vez antes de apagarlo y salir para que todos lo ovacionasen.

De atrás siguió un estruendo, un cadáver de automóvil, el Honda 2000 estaba convertido en chatarra, tanto fue así que al llegar a la zona de meta no solamente se pudo hacer notable que todos se burlaron de él, sino que también Sasuke se llevó la mano a su rostro tapándose la boca por la sorpresa del desastre que había causado el Uzumaki.

El daño fue tanto que incluso el motor terminó completamente fundido, no había remedio, era completamente una pérdida total aquel auto.

Sarada por su parte estaba shockeda, su padre había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en aquella basura rodante que incluso en ese momento ni siquiera una grúa podía hacer que se pudiera desplazar. El muchacho rubio no sabia que cara poner, solamente intentaba no perder el control y gritar de desesperación, no solamente había sido derrotado de forma muy vergonzosa, si no que lo que había derramado el vaso había sido que había destruido completamente el vehículo que le habían prestado.

Sasuke en su momento de frustración, con el cual pudo disfrazarlo fácilmente, se acercó al muchacho diciéndole unas palabras bastante amenazadoras para él.

-No se vale volver a Estados Unidos- Sentencio el Uchiha yéndose de la mano con la mujer del cabello rosa y su hija Sarada, la cual volteo su mirada para fijarla en aquel perdedor tan destrozado.

El Uzumaki llegó a su casa, mas bien a la casa de su tía, ya eran mas de las diez de la noche, pero el chico no tenia un celular o algo como contactarse con la jefa de policía. Por eso es por lo que usaría esa excusa para que la Hyuga no le regañara tanto.

Despacio entró en la casa, Hanabi estaba viendo la televisión, pero se había percatado de la llegada de su sobrino, por ende, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo. Dijo las siguientes palabras:

\- ¿Dónde fuiste? - Pregunto aparentemente muy tranquila.

-Pensé que era mas temprano, fui con unos compañeros de curso por ahí, fuimos a comer hamburguesas. - Dijo nervioso el muchacho.

La tía en esos momentos se levantó del sofá y se puso justo delante del rubio con una mirada amenazante, tenia exactamente los mismos ojos que su madre, pero la esencia que ellos emitían era todo lo opuesto, mientras que Hinata emitía amor y tranquilidad, Hanabi miraba a los ojos a su sobrino y hacia que este desviara la mirada.

\- ¿Fuiste a correr, Boruto? - Pregunto Hanabi viendo como su sobrino se rascaba la cabeza.

En ese momento la mujer Hyuga, muy decepcionada de su sobrino, no hizo nada mas que señalarle las escaleras. No había nada que analizar, el muchacho había sido castigado en su primer día de estadía en japón.

El muchacho se quitó su camisa, completamente cabreado, no entendía cómo es que su tía lo había descubierto tan rápidamente, era normal en estados unidos decir aquella mentira y que su madre le creyera, cuando miró fijamente aquella prenda, dándose cuenta de que su tía no lo había descubierto, él se había acusado completamente solo con la mancha de aceite de motor que tenia cerca de la zona del estómago.

-En la que me he metido… no se como voy a salir de esta sin que la salida sea volver a Miami. - Dijo Boruto cabreado y ya echándose en la cama sin remera y pantalones, solo con los bóxer. Miró al techo analizando como es que todo había pasado durante ese día tan alocado, mas en ese momento sus parpados estaban pesando y al día siguiente deberá ir a la escuela nuevamente.

 **TODO SE LE COMPLICA AL RUBIO MENOR, ¿QUE PASARA AHORA QUE TIENE UNA TREMENDA DEUDA CON ALGUIEN QUE AL PARECER TIENE MUCHAS INFLUENCIAS EN EL MUNDO DE LAS CARRERAS?**


	4. Desicion

**TAL COMO OCURRIO CON BESO TRAVIESO, HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADO CON ASUNTOS MUY IMPORTANTES DENTRO DE MI VIDA Y NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR COMO ME GUSTARÍA, SE QUE ME DEBEN ODIAR, PERO POR OTRA PARTE LES DIGO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ LLENO DE EMOCIONES POSITIVAS Y NEGATIVAS.**

 **LA HISTORIA ME LA INVENTÉ YO GRACIAS A LAS DROGAS QUE CONSUMO PARA TENER ESTA IMAGINACIÓN, POR OTRA PARTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y A SU EQUIPO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR LUEGO, DEPENDIENDO COMO LE VA A ESTE FIC.**

Segundo día de clases, llegó diez minutos antes sin saber que toda la escuela le miraba como lo que había sido en la noche anterior, un perdedor sin causa, alguien que había hablado de mas en un sector donde ni siquiera sabía batallar.

La única que se acercó al muchacho rubio fue Sumire Kakkei, la pelimorada estaba preocupada por que el Rubio a pesar de que solamente llevaba un día de clases, podía sentir que el era como un sol dentro de un mundo de oscuridad, ya algunos le tenían hasta un apodo "El sabiondo".

El acercamiento de la muchacha hizo que, en vez de estar cubriendo su rostro, el cual miraba a la mesa con sus brazos, mirara hacia donde ella. Era evidente que la preocupación de la presidenta del curso.

-Boruto-kun, ¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó la chica de cabello morado al rubiecillo.

-No es nada presidenta, solo he dormido mal- Respondió enseñando una sonrisa forzada el chico.

Sarada en esos momentos ingresó también a la sala, pero esta al ver al muchacho de cabellos rubios le vio con algo peor que el desprecio, fue lastima lo que ella demostró en ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, de que el no solo haya perdido la carrera, pero lo que más le duele a la Uchiha fue el auto que el hizo pedazos.

Todo el día fue un verdadero calvario, Boruto hizo todos los trabajos que los distintos docentes le encargaron, pero sin nada de ganas, nada comparado con su primer día de clases. Así que después de todo no era de esperarse que al termino de las clases este se fuera con una cara de diez metros. Pero para empeorar las cosas, afuera estaba Sasuke Uchiha junto a un Mitsubishi Eclipse del año 99, este era de un negro opaco, tenía a los lados patrocinadores como Momo, Sparco, OZ entre otros. Las llantas de este vehículo eran plateadas, de la marca RO_JA, doble tubo de escape y una carrocería ligeramente modificada, con respiraderos frontales.

-Sube enano- Dijo Sasuke en forma de orden.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios se asustó en ese momento, creyó de alguna u otra forma que le darían una de las palizas mas grandes de toda su vida, por eso fue por lo que el extendió los brazos e intentó calmar al hombre de la cabellera larga.

-Oye viejo, si te quiero pagar- Se expresó con algo de miedo el muchacho.

-Por que lo dices como si tuvieras una opción. - Sentencio el hombre mientras se subía a su auto.

Boruto impactado por lo que el hombre le dijo, no tuvo otra alternativa que obedecerle en lo que el le había dictado en ese momento, abrió la puerta y se pudo dar cuenta que ese Eclipse tenía aun mas dinero invertido que el auto que había machacado, puesto que por dentro poseía indicadores no solamente de combustible y de temperatura de aceite, si no que las revoluciones del motor no estaban indicadas con una aguja, si no que con números digitales en el panel de instrumentos.

-Vaya, se nota que te gustan los autos- Dijo Boruto cuando Sasuke subió a su automóvil.

Sasuke estuvo conduciendo durante unos diez minutos, los cuales Boruto se encontraba muy temeroso de que el Uchiha se lo llevara lejos de la zona solo para golpearlo personalmente por haberle destrozado su tan preciado auto.

Mas este se estacionó en un sitio residencial, en este sector había cerca un supermercado, ahí Sasuke apagó el motor del Mitsubishi Eclipse y miró al rubio Uzumaki directamente a los ojos con la intención de darle instrucciones.

-Allá adentro hay un sujeto que me debe dinero, ve por él. - Dijo Sasuke con mucha seguridad en sí mismo. - Es el dueño del local, tiene un tatuaje en la mejilla. - Finalizó el dialogo el Uchiha.

Boruto tragó algo de saliva y se armó de valor para hacer el encargo que le había pedido el hombre a la cual él le había destrozado el automóvil.

Salió del Eclipse decidido de lograr lo que Sasuke le había encomendado, caminó hacia el interior de la tienda seguro de que podría conseguir lo que tenia en mente, recuperar todo el dinero que le debía el dueño del lugar. Al ingresar, pudo ver a un hombre al final de la tienda. De ahí es que el muchacho, el cual tenía aun el uniforme puesto de la escuela de Konoha camina hacia donde está el hombre y de forma amenazante le dice:

-Oye tú, Sasuke dice que le devuelvas su dinero- Orgulloso de lo que había dicho.

En las afueras de la tienda estaba Sasuke apoyado en el capó del Eclipse, esperando pacientemente que el Uzumaki llegara con su dinero, pero su sorpresa alta al ver que el chico salió volando por la entrada de la puerta de la tienda, seguido de esto salió el dueño de la tienda con un cilindro de billetes, este se lo arrojó a Sasuke. En ese momento Boruto lo entendió todo, el actuar de si mismo como un malote fue el que hizo que el hombre que le debía dinero a Sasuke reaccionara de esa forma y aparte de darle una de las palizas mas grande de su vida aparte lo echara de esa forma del recinto.

-Sube- Ordenó Sasuke al muchacho de cabellos rubios.

Esta vez el que conducía era Bruto, se encontraba ya un poco mas confiado en cuanto al Uchiha se trataba, comprendió que este no le haría daño, por eso siguió las instrucciones que este le daba para la conducción, en donde entrar a la carretera y en donde ir.

-Ahora me perteneces, no importa lo que hagas en el día, te llamo y tu estas ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Sasuke sin pegar la vista del frente de la carretera.

-Solo si me enseñas a hacer Drift. -Respondió entre risas el Uzumaki.

-Esto no es una negociación. - Dictó Sasuke sin despegar su rostro de al frente.

-Pues yo no estaba negociando. - Dictaminó finalmente el rubiecillo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, ese chico era exactamente como lo era su amigo y a su vez el padre de este rubio. Verle le hacia recordar como es que el hombre del apellido Uzumaki le había salvado la vida, un auto era lo menos que podía hacer para saldar aquella deuda.

El Uchiha le hizo navegar por la gran ciudad de Tokio, enseñándole grandes atracciones, ya sean casinos como lugares donde podría pasar un tiempo solo y tranquilo, después de todo el era su padrino y a pesar de que no tenía idea de que el estaba en Japón por su conducta, deseaba poder formar a un corredor que fuese incluso capaz de hacer lo que el en el asfalto no logró, eso fue derrotar al legendario Uzumaki Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo están Hinata y Naruto? - Preguntó el hombre de cabello oscuro.

-Ah pues ahí los tienes, mamá como siempre trabajando desde la casa y el tarado de… Un segundo, ¿Cómo sabes de ellos? - Volteó el muchacho con una ceja alzada.

Sasuke soltó una leve risa, ahora ya no era el chico de aquellos años, alguien que jamás sonreía, ahora tenía una familia y responsabilidades que le hacían ya no estar tan amargado como para ni siquiera enseñar su lado más humano.

-Los conocí personalmente, de hecho, yo le debo mucho a tu padre, el no solamente salvó mi vida, sino que también me permitió conocer lo que realmente es la amistad. - Declaraba mientras los pensamientos del Uchiha se hacían en los recuerdos de cómo fue que conoció al Rubio mayor.

Boruto en ese momento se quedó totalmente en silencio, primeramente, estaba algo molesto por que su padre no le haya dicho que en Japón el haya tenido esa clase de aventuras junto con alguien tan genial como Sasuke, que tampoco le haya dicho que incluso en este lado del mundo no haya podido hablar con el Uchiha para que en vez de tener que soportar a una tía policía tan pesada como lo era Hanabi.

Sasuke por su parte sabía la respuesta mejor que nadie, era tan simple por que Naruto era un sujeto que quería que su hijo fuese alguien en la vida, que no se dedicara a las carreras clandestinas como el mismo lo había hecho cuando era joven.

\- ¿Y mi madre? - Fue algo breve pero efectivo el Uzumaki.

-Tu madre fue mi hermana adoptiva, aunque a decir verdad jamás le escondimos la verdad a ella, siempre supo quienes eran sus verdaderos padres. - Reveló el Uchiha mientras le colocaba el GPS al muchacho para que se dirigiera a un lugar.

A decir verdad, Boruto no sabía si reír o llorar con las revelaciones que tenía en ese momento, solo decidió guardar silencio y no decir nada con respecto al tema. Poco tiempo después, el muchacho se estacionó en las afueras de una casa de color blanco con el símbolo del abanico rojo en la puerta.

El destino que estaba mostrando el GPS no era nada mas ni nada menos que la misma casa del Uchiha, era un sitio en un barrio residencial tranquilo, donde no se veía algún tipo de peligrosidad perceptible.

Sasuke se bajó del automóvil y también le dio la instrucción al Uzumaki de hacerlo, la razón de hacer eso era por que tenía una leve sorpresa para el adolescente. El chico mientras se bajaba, podía ver que la casa se veía bastante ruidosa en ese instante pues dentro había una fiesta alocada.

Sasuke mientras iba abriendo la puerta se pudo ver que dentro había un verdadero desastre, pues estaba lleno de personas bailando y bebiendo, cosa que aparentemente solamente se veía en los Estados Unidos, pero al lograr percibir ese ambiente, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo disciplinado que podía tener la fama de Japón, e las noches esto era completamente diferente e incluso había modelos en ese sitio las cuales bailaban y se besaban con cualquier otro.

De pronto el muchacho recibió un abrazo amistoso por parte y un chico, este era alguien de su curso, un muchacho pálido como las hojas de un cuaderno y de cabello celeste.

-Vaya vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, ¿el pequeño Boruto en este sitio? Espero que no sea para pagar el auto que le debes a Sasuke. - Preguntó Mitsuki

-Oye, pero estas chicas parecen…- EL Uzumaki no sabía como referirse a las mujeres el Uzumaki a su compañero de clase.

\- ¿Modelos? Mira Boruto, Tokio es una capital de la moda en este lado del mundo, imagina que ellas posan todo el día. Eso es mucho trabajo ¿Y cuando ya puedes relajarte que haces? - Hizo una pausa el chico pálido. - Hablas con el chico que sabe que quieres. - Dijo con una leve sonrisa el chico de la mirada de serpiente.

El Rubio Uzumaki tenía una sonrisa casi imborrable, se veía como es que las modelos se le acercaban mientras algunas le acariciaban el cabello y otras incluso intentaban abrazarle, todo eso fue hasta que el mismo Sasuke dio una pequeña orden, estaba acompañado de la flameante mujer de cabello rosa Sakura Uchiha; su esposa.

-Dejen al rubio, es menor de edad- Soltó con una risa Irónica el Uchiha mientras que mantenía abrazada a su esposa, la cual traía no solamente aquel vestido de color rojo con un evidente escote, también un par de pendientes en las orejas y los labios pintados. Realmente el deseo erótico de cualquier muchacho de la edad del rubio.

Sasuke le hizo una seña al Uzumaki con su mano para que le siguiese, después de todo no estaba en su casa para disfrutar de las mujeres o de beber unos tragos, así que el muchacho siguió de cerca al hombre y cabello negro junto a su mujer. Pasaron por un pasillo que daba hacia la salida de atrás de la casa; el paraíso de cualquier mecánico.

En ese sitio no solamente había varios autos y motos, también elevadores y equipo de mecánica automotriz, a decir verdad, era bastante más pequeño que el taller de su padre, pero por otra parte tenía algo que, en el lugar de trabajo del Uzumaki mayor, algo que sin la necesidad de tener calefacción o un climatizador de ambiente hacía que el muchacho tuviera una calidez interior que le llenaba el alma.

-El Skyline azul es tuyo. - Dijo el Uchiha mirando como es que el chico Uzumaki casi se babeaba completamente con todo lo que estaba presenciando. - desde ahora tu me representas y yo no voy a correr, de esa forma me pagaras. - Finalizó Sasuke mirando como es que el rubio quedaba embobado con el vehículo que le habían designado.

El auto era un Nissan Skyline de color Azul Rey con algunos diseños de flamas negras en los laterales, en la parte de las puertas tenía la gran mayoría de los logotipos de las marcas que había tanto en la parte del motor como en algunos accesorios que este poseía.

La fiesta continuó toda la noche, pero el chico rubio tenía dos problemas bastante evidentes, uno de ellos era su tía, quería quedarse a divertirse todo lo que podía, pero por otra parte también tenía que volver a su hogar por lo menos a dormir por las noches. El otro inconveniente es que tenía mucha tarea por hacer, sabía que el profesor Kakashi era estricto no había hecho nada desde que envió aquel reporte de historia del antiguo Japón de la época de los Shogun. Por otra parte, no podía sencillamente llevarse el Skyline a su casa, ya que sabia que su tía le mataría si es que le veía conducir un auto.

Ya eran las 21:00 de la noche y el muchacho aprovechó que Sasuke estaba hablando con su esposa un tema importante y este le envío un mensaje de texto al Uchiha avisándole que debía volver.

Tomó su mochila y entre la muchedumbre que había en aquella casa, mujeres y hombres por igual el chico logró abrirse paso hasta la puerta, la cual abrió, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando la muchacha de lentes de cabellera corta estaba a punto de entrar en la casa estaba ahí afuera con el uniforme aun puesto y con la mano estirada lista para introducir las llaves en la puerta.

-Ah Sarada, lo siento ya me iba- Dijo el muchacho pasando al lado de la chica de las gafas.

Sarada solamente dio vuelta su mirada para ver como el rubio se alejaba más y más, pero no le dio mayor importancia, lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue que dentro de su casa estaba el verdadero desastre, tanto fue así que la muchacha le costó mucho poder llegar a su habitación de entre la gente que estaba bailando, algunos estaban drogados con algún tipo de sustancia fuerte y otros estaban ya pasados de botellas por que si se le nombra pasado de copas era demasiado poco para describir lo ebrios que se encontraban.

Finalmente, la muchacha al ingresar a su habitación vio una de las escenas mas perturbadoras de toda su vida, su propia cama estaba siendo usada como lecho de pasión y locura por una pareja de candentes jóvenes de unos dieciocho años.

-FUERA DE AQUÍ! - Gritó Sarada completamente molesta por haberse encontrado con aquella escena tan desagradable.

La pareja en ese instante intentó taparse con sus ropas lo más rápido posible y salieron de forma veloz del cuarto de la muchacha, la cual cerró de un fuerte golpe la puerta. Suspiró de ira y luego de eso arrojó su mochila a la cama. Estaba tan exhausta que incluso podría dormir con toda esa bulla que había en el primer piso de la casa, pero lo que si no podía hacer era descansar sobre ese cubrecamas de color rojo que había sido profanado por dos personas que se amaban locamente, así que sencillamente lo sacó de un solo tirón y lo arrojó por la ventana hacia afuera.

Boruto iba mientras tanto en el autobús yendo de vuelta a su casa, para mala suerte del chico este tenía que viajar durante aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de llegar al lugar donde se estaba hospedando. Así que para pasar el tiempo de mejor forma se colocó los audífonos para oír algo de música de su celular.

Pasado un rato, el muchacho recibió una llamada, sus rezos antes de ver el numero estaban completamente dirigidos a dios rogándole que no vaya a ser su tía preguntando donde estaba, pero luego de ver que era un numero desconocido este suspiró de alivio y contestó a la llamada.

-Diga? - Dijo el muchacho de forma natural.

-Boruto, soy Hanabi ¿Te comiste lo que hay en el refrigerador? - preguntó su tía a través del teléfono de su oficina.

-Ah si lo vi, pero pensé que era tuyo- Dijo con una expresión de miedo ya que después de todo el muchacho estaba lanzando la mentira más improvisada de toda su vida.

-Bueno comete eso, yo llego mañana como a las siete de la madrugada, tengo turno de noche. Espero no verte cuando llegue ¿Me oíste? - Dijo la mujer antes de colgar el teléfono sin siquiera dejar a Boruto terminar.

En ese instante el chico apretó con todas sus fuerzas el móvil con la intención de arrojarlo por la ventana ya que odiaba que alguien le dejara hablando por el teléfono mientras que el no se despidiera correctamente como se debía. Pero gracias a su autocontrol el muchacho logró contenerse de hacer esa locura.

Llegó a la casa y tal como dijo su tía, dentro del refrigerador había un envase plástico con un guisado dentro de él. Boruto puso a calentar aquella comida mientras que sacaba su cuaderno y revisaba la materia de historia. Sonó el aviso de que el tiempo de que había puesto el platillo de comida en el microondas.

Comió tan rápido como pudo, ya que no debía perder el tiempo y tenia que terminar con la tarea, el tiempo era oro en ese momento, no quería demostrar su lado mas perezoso y con la advertencia de Sasuke sabía que casa segundo de su vida sería útil para completar su vida como estudiante y como representante del Uchiha.

Nunca imaginó que iba a estar durante tres horas haciendo el mismo informe, ya eran mas de las doce de la noche y solo tenía seis horas o menos para dormir, no sabía si pasar de largo toda la noche e ir a clases por que tenia real miedo de que no tuviera las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse de la cama para ir a la escuela o si dormir todo lo que podía para luego en la noche llegar a descansar. Mas sin pensarlo y siendo un acto totalmente involuntario, el muchacho se quedó dormido en la misma mesa junto al plato sucio donde había cenado.

Sarada por otra parte había logrado dormir encima de su propia cama, su madre estaba llamando a la puerta, pero al ver a la muchacha descansando tan plácidamente en el mundo de los sueños esta decidió quitarle los lentes para que en caso de que la chica se moviese no los rayara y luego taparle con una manta de polar para que en la noche la muchacha que usaba gafas no pasara tanto frio.

De solo pensar en que su niña ya no era tan niña le hacía pensar que tal vez no la había aprovechado todo lo que tenía ya que en este momento ella tenia dieciséis años y aun recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer cuando estaba en el hospital sufriendo por dar a luz a aquella pequeña niña.

La mujer Uchiha en ese instante salió del cuarto de la niña, a decir verdad, ya toda la fiesta había acabado y todo eso era por una razón bastante extraña, Sasuke había obtenido la aprobación para poder instaurar un negocio nuevo de producción de algodón. Por eso fue por lo que invitaron a todos los que en ese momento eran los empleados del Uchiha. Pero en ese instante la peli-rosada se encontraba mas que exhausta y solo quería hacer lo que su hija estaba haciendo en ese momento, ósea tener un buen descanso, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue hacia la habitación matrimonial, ahí estaba su esposo recostado en la cama leyendo un pequeño libro de mecánica general.

-Sarada está dormida- Dijo la Peli-rosada mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su marido.

-El chico que traje, ¿Lo reconociste? - Preguntó el Uchiha cerrando el libro y mirando a su mujer.

Sakura estaba algo desconcertada, pues no sabía que tenia que ver el muchacho con que su hija se haya dormido ya, pero no tenia ganas de discutir a esas alturas de la noche y mucho menos intentar adivinar quien era el rubio del cual Sasuke le estaba platicando.

-No tengo ganas de adivinar Sasuke-kun, de hecho, estoy demasiado agotada. - Decía la mujer la cual comenzó a desvestirse para colocarse la ropa de dormir.

-Yo tampoco lo reconocí a primera vista, pero luego de ver su determinación vi que no podía ser distinto, es Boruto. - Dijo el Uchiha para luego hacer lo mismo que su esposa.

Sakura en ese instante quedó helada y no precisamente por el frio que había en el cuarto, si no que era porque ella no veía a Boruto desde que este había nacido, de hecho, se lo habían llevado de bebé hacia los Estados Unidos en un viaje por barco.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó la mujer volteándose a ver a su hombre.

-Lo confirmé mientras veníamos, el es el hijo de Hinata y Naruto. -Respondió el Uchiha ya terminando de colocarse su pijama. - Ahora no tengo idea por que lo dejaron con Hanabi y tampoco nos avisaron que lo mandarían aquí. - Finalizó con un evidente estado de molestia.

Sakura comprendía perfectamente a su Marido, después de todo Naruto y Hinata eran amigos de ellos y como la situación económica de los Uchiha no era mala, no era ningún problema recibir al rubio en su casa, por otra parte, tampoco fue educado que los Uzumaki ni siquiera les hayan informado que el pequeño Boruto volvería a su país de origen.

A la mañana siguiente, Bruto ya estaba preparando sus cosas para irse a clases, había dormido muy poco, pero por otra parte era lo que debía hacer luego de trabajar toda la noche en un informe a ultima hora. Al tomar el subte, pudo ver como todo estaba demasiado lleno, tanto que a penas pudo ingresar al vagón.

Por suerte esta vez no llegó atrasado y pudo entregarle su reporte a tiempo a Sumire, la cual era la encargada de recibir todos los informes para cuando llegase el profesor Kakashi este los tuviera en el escritorio.

-Boruto-kun, te notas algo cansado- Dijo la peli-morada al ver que el Uzumaki tenía los ojos algo rojizos.

-No es nada, solo que anoche no pude dormir bien. - Dijo Boruto mientras se iba a su puesto.

el día fue bastante difícil, algunas veces el muchacho casi se quedaba dormido en clases, todo esto era producto de que no había conciliado el sueño lo suficientemente bien como para tener sus ocho horas normales de sueño, pero eso no era excusa, el tenía que responder en la escuela.

Durante el recreo, el rubio junto a Shikadai y Mitsuki se encontraban bebiendo un café, los tres estaban casi en la misma situación que el Uzumaki, ya que no solamente tenían el informe, sino que también estaban preparándose para el examen de matemáticas, el cual sería la próxima semana y junto a eso comenzarían las vacaciones.

-No se ustedes muchachos, pero yo creo que me voy a morir cuando llegue a casa- Dijo Boruto mientras bebía el vaso de café.

-Este es solo el principio Boruto, aun no sabes como es que es la cosa cuando empiecen los exámenes antes de entrar a vacaciones de verano. - Replico Mitsuki mientras miraba por la ventana.

-No se ustedes, pero a mi me parece un verdadero fastidio las vacaciones, ya que mi novia se va a ir a Inglaterra a pasar las vacaciones y no podré estar con ella. - Se quejó Shikadai.

Boruto en ese momento tenia la curiosidad de saber quien era la novia del muchacho de la coleta, mas quería molestarle un poco antes de intentar descubrir la identidad de dicha muchacha.

-Vaya vaya, así que el fastidioso tiene novia ¿eh? - Dijo el Uzumaki dándole un leve codazo a Shikadai en las costillas en forma de burla. - ¿Y de que sección es? -Finalizó Preguntando.

-No es de esta escuela, es de otra escuela al norte de Tokio, se llama Yodo. - Suspiro algo fastidiado el muchacho de apellido Nara.

El Uzumaki pensaba que no era posible que Shikadai tuviera una novia, después de todo quien le iba a aguantar esa actitud tan antipática y "fastidiosa". El rubio solo se limitó a beber todo su café y a saborear una pastilla de menta, ya que prontamente iba a volver a entrar a la sala de clases.

-Boruto, se ve que la presidenta siente algo por ti, ¿Por qué no intentas algo con ella? -Preguntaba Mitsuki mientras el muchacho de ojos de serpiente veía al rubio.

La sorpresa para el receptor del mensaje fue tanta que incluso casi se atraganta con la pastilla de menta que estaba saboreando, ya que jamás se le había pasado una idea similar por la cabeza, ya que el muchacho de ojos azules no tenía gran suerte con las mujeres, nunca había tenido novia o algo similar.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? La Kaichou jamás sentiría algo así por alguien como yo. - Declaró Boruto con las mejillas sonrojadas poniéndose de pie y yéndose a la sala de clases.

Shikadai en ese momento miró la reacción del muchacho y no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada al ver como el Uzumaki, ya que al menos leve atracción había en medio, no sabia si era mutuo o algo parecido, pero al menos era evidente que algo había.

El Uzumaki al volver a sala de clases, no pudo evitar mirar a la presidenta, la cual estaba hablando con dos de sus mejores amigas, Wasabi Izuno, Namida Suzumeno. No se veía que lo que le estaba diciendo Mitsuki fuera real o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, cada uno tenía su propio mundo en ese salón de clases.

Cuando todo acabó, Boruto se dirigió directamente a la casa, no iba a hacer nada que no fuese dormir ese mismo día, ya que al menos al día siguiente sería sábado y no tenía que ir a clases. Eso era lo positivo de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

Al llegar a la casa de su tía, el muchacho se quitó las zapatillas y dio su respectivo saludo a Hanabi, la cual estaba viendo la televisión mientras comía algo de papas fritas. Ella notó que su sobrino estaba agotado, pero esa no era excusa ya que ella le había preparado la cena y tenía que comérselo sí o sí.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Preguntó la policía volteándose para ver al chico no solamente tener ojeras, sino que también tenía el cabello despeinado y traía la camisa toda arrugada.

-Tengo mucho sueño, anoche no dormí bien por hacer un informe. - Se quejó Boruto mientras seguía su camino.

Hanabi en ese instante dejó de lado sus papas fritas y fue lo más rápido posible para atrapar de la muñeca al adolescente así evitar que este subiera las escaleras, ella tampoco había dormido bien pues después de todo había tenido que quedarse en la comisaría durante toda la noche y no se le veía quejarse de ninguna forma.

-Tienes que cenar primero, luego si quieres puedes incluso desmayarte. - Le dio un jalón al chico mientras que este con los ojos brillantes pensaba "Que hice yo para merecer esto".

Sakura Uchiha mientras tanto estaba buscando en los papeles el numero de Naruto, pues tenía que regañarle el no haberle contado que su ahijado había venido a Japón a vivir, también quería saber por que no les pidieron a ellos que se hicieran cargo del rubio menor. Por mala suerte ella no encontró el numero privado de la casa de los Uzumaki, pero lo que si pudo hacer era comunicarse directamente con el taller mecánico que este tenía, mas recordó que la zona horaria era diferente, de trece horas para ser mas exacto. Por lo tanto, esperó hasta que fueran las diez de la noche. Para que de esa forma poder comunicarse con el rubio.

-Uzumaki Swap, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - Contestó una mujer en inglés.

Sakura tenia cierta noción del inglés, pero no era una experta, así que se dirigió de la mejor forma posible a la persona que estaba contestando.

-Buenas tardes, digo… días, ¿Se encuentra Naruto Uzumaki? - Consultó la peli-rosa a la mujer.

\- ¿Quién le busca? - Volvió a preguntar la mujer que atendió al teléfono.

-Sakura Uchiha, es una emergencia por favor. - Contesto la peli-rosada.

-Entendido, le voy a transferir la llamada. - Finalizó la mujer para luego poner una música de espera.

Sakura estaba muy irritada, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decirle a u amigo, hace mas de cinco años que no tenían comunicación y que tampoco se comunicaban por ninguna clase de red social o de comunicación. Quizás podía haber sido que no se conocían los números, pero tampoco era excusa ya que el que quiere algo lo consigue y así como la misma matriarca Uchiha había conseguido el numero del taller por internet, a Naruto o incluso a Hinata no les costaba nada hacer lo mismo para comunicar que el pequeño Boruto se dirigía hacia japón.

\- ¿Diga? - Contestó la voz del padre de Boruto.

Sakura pasó por muchos pensamientos en ese momento, no sabía si darle una buena lección a Naruto o si abordar el tema de forma calmada, pero como en ese instante ella tenía ya de por si los nervios de punta, soltó toda su ira.

-Tu, ¿Naruto por que no nos dijiste que tu hijo venía a Japón?, ¡Sasuke-kun y yo estamos bastante sentidos con esa iniciativa tuya! - Soltó en la ultima un grito ya de rabia pura.

Naruto alejó levemente el teléfono de su oreja, pues casi queda sordo de aquel oído por culpa de la peli-rosada.

-Oye párate ahí. Boruto está con Hanabi, no está solo allá. - Contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo.

\- ¡Eso no importa!, ¿Cómo eres tan desconsiderado de no pensar que nosotros lo recibiríamos con mucho cariño y no habría sido un problema para nosotros? - Aún seguía alterada la mujer Uchiha.

-Mira solo voy a decirte que a Boruto no lo enviamos a Japón precisamente por que se haya portado bien, tiene mas antecedentes que el mismo Madara, ya no puede pisar suelo norteamericano por que si no lo llevan a la cárcel. - Sentenció el Uzumaki dejando a la peli-rosa en silencio.

Sakura no sabía como responder a eso, como era posible que un muchacho de apenas dieciséis años haya cometido tantos delitos que incluso tenga hasta prohibido pisar suelo norteamericano.

\- ¿Qué clase de delitos se le están acusando? - Pregunto con la voz quebrada la mujer.

-Que delitos cometió querrás decir. - Corrigió a su amiga el empresario Uzumaki. - Delitos de transito como exceso de velocidad y tratar de huir de la policía varias veces, ya no puedo mantenerlo ahí afuera por miedo a que me lo encarcelen, por eso decidí mandarlo a Japón. - Dijo el Uzumaki finalizando la Historia.

Por alguna extraña razón que la misma Hinata desconocía, tenía una leve presión en su pecho. Sentía preocupación por su hijo, no sabía si estaba comiendo todas sus comidas o si es que tenía toda su ropa limpia, la angustia era tan grande que ella incluso estaba haciendo algo que normalmente no hacía, eso era beber unos tragos de whisky.

Para cuando Naruto volvió a la casa vio a su esposa completamente borracha llorando junto a una foto que tenía con Boruto cuando este recién nació, si bien es cierto que tenían dos hijos, ella siempre consideró su consentido al rubio, puesto que Himawari si bien es cierto era una niña muy obediente y dulce, no era lo mismo que el chico con la cabellera similar a un racimo de banana, le extrañaba tanto ver dormir en su cama por las noches que cuando escuchó la puerta y vio a Naruto, esta le arrojó el mismo vaso de whisky.

\- ¡Tú!, ¿dónde está mi bebé?, ¿qué hiciste con él? ¡Devuélveme a Boruto Ahora mismo! - Gritó la Hyuga mientras que esta rápidamente se lanzó con la intención de asfixiar a su marido.

Naruto estaba demasiado impactado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que era aun peor, debía hacer algo que no le gustaba y eso era tener que lastimar a su mujer, así que en un rápido movimiento este se agachó y la rodeo quedando tras ella. Tomó sus brazos con fuerza para evitar que ella siguiera intentando atacarle.

\- ¡SUELTAME MAL PADRE! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE PADRE MANDA A SU HIJO LEJOS DE AQUÍ!? ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN COBARDE!, ¡ODIAS A TU PROPIO HIJO!, ¡NO MERECES EL PERDÓN DE NADIE! ¡TE ODIO NARUTO, TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER! - El grito de Hinata fue tan fuerte que no solamente los vecinos estuvieron espiando y vieron toda la escena, si no que incluso algunos llamaron a la policía.

Las ultimas palabras fueron como una verdadera punzada en el corazón de Naruto, la mujer por lo que él lo había dado todo le odiaba ahora, su fuerza se desvaneció por completo soltando a la oji-perla, dentro de todo ella tenía razón. El no era mas que un mal padre que había soltado a su hijo a una edad muy temprana, como si se tratase de un cachorro que aun no está preparado para ir a cazar.

-Tienes razón. No te preocupes, yo mismo iré por Boruto mañana mismo, tomaré el primer vuelo a Tokio. - Sentenció el Uzumaki más decidido que nunca.

 **A DECIR VERDAD, ESTE CAPITULO ESTA LLEO DE EMOCIONES, HINATA ES UNA MADRE QUE AMA A SU BEBÉ Y ENTRE UN HIJO Y SU MARIDO DEFIENDE CON UÑAS Y GARRAS A SU PEQUEÑO.**

 **ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE ME DEJES TUS OPINIONES DE EL, SE QUE HA PASADO DEMASIADO TIEMPO CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES. PERO COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO LES OFREZCO MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS.**


	5. Descanso

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizo este fanfic y quería ofrecerle disculpas a toda la gente que h esperado ansiosa (Y a los que han esperado normal también XD) pero bueno, no añadiré mas que decir que solamente agradecer el apoyo hacia esta historia.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto junto con Mikio Ikemoto y el resto del equipo, la historia esta basada en algunas experiencias propias y algunas pelis que vi por el camino, además de la coca cola que tomo a diario.**

 **Éxito a todos, los quiero :3**

En Miami eran las diez de la madrugada, y Naruto estaba ya de por si preparando sus maletas para ir a Japón, la discusión tan fuerte que tuvo con Hinata la noche anterior fue el detonante que le hiciera tomar esa decisión tan radical, no solamente debía hacer que su hijo vuelva a los Estados Unidos para no solamente que volviera a hacer la familia unida que había sido hace ya algunos años atrás.

-Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó Hinata, la madre de sus hijos y también su esposa de toda la vida.

-Iré a buscar a Boruto personalmente a Japón, tenías razón Hinata, soy un pésimo padre. - Terminó de empacar sus cosas el Uzumaki.

Hinata no sabía en un principio que es lo que le había dicho a su esposo, pero luego se le vinieron algunas lagunas mentales donde recordó su escandalo la noche anterior, donde no solamente había gritado como una histérica que no tenía quien la parase, sino que también había dicho cosas que en realidad no pensaba, sabía muy bien que Naruto había puesto en una muy buena escuela a sus dos hijos, donde cada uno podría especializarse en lo que cada uno quisiera, para eso trabajaba duro todos los días así mismo como lo hacia ella misma creando logotipos para una empresa, es cierto que la situación económica de los Uzumaki era más que buena, pero la mayoría de los ingresos estaban dedicados a sus hijos, muy pocas veces Naruto se compraba una camisa nueva o zapatos de mejor calidad de los que tenía ya de por sí. Lo mismo se aplicaba con Hinata, ella era tan sencilla que andaba con una falta larga y una remera de tirantes de color verde la mayoría del tiempo.

-Naruto-kun perdóname. - La esposa se abalanzó hacia su marido intentando parar que el siguiera haciendo su labor. - Anoche me porté más que mal, juro que no volveré a beber tanto, enserio que me pasé. - Finalizó su frase mientras intentaba parar a Naruto.

Himawari vio una pequeña parte de la escena. Anoche ella había escuchado la discusión de sus padres y eso la había asustado mucho, pensó que ellos se habían agarrado a golpes así que en ese instante se lanzó también intentando separar a sus padres mientras lloraba y gritaba que ellos se separasen.

La escena fue tan fuerte para Naruto que en ese instante dejó de moverse y solo abrazó a sus reina y princesa respectivamente. ¿En que se había convertido su familia ideal? El famoso sueño americano no era tan fácil y tampoco era tan viable como algunos pensaban.

En Japón ya era de noche y Boruto solamente había pasado todo el día en su habitación estudiando para los exámenes finales. Solamente a él le tocaba la mala suerte de integrarse a su nueva escuela cuando ya tenía casi a finalizar todas las evaluaciones. Sinceramente lo que le estaba pasando al rubio era una verdadera tortura en cuanto a estudiar.

-Boruto, deja ya de estar encerrado en tu habitación. - Seguido de tres golpes fuertes dijo Hanabi estando detrás de la misma.

El Uzumaki menor no prestó atención ni contestó a lo que su tipa le estaba diciendo, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado estudiando la historia de japón, después de todo era lo que menos tiempo tenía para repasar y también a su vez lo que más desconocía.

La jefa de policía se enfadó tanto que dio tres patadas seguidas a la puerta y luego hizo un berrinche leve, suspiró ligeramente y luego se resignó a dejar en paz a su sobrino, después de todo ya era de noche y el chico seguramente no tardaría en irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Boruto se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, tenía en su habitación toda la ropa sucia acumulada en el canasto destinado para guardar esa ropa, estaba completamente agotado por los exámenes finales que estaba poniéndole tanto empeño por aprobar.

Repentinamente una patada a la puerta que ocasionó que esta se abriera le hizo saltar del susto al pelirrubio, no eran nada más ni nada menos que su tía Hanabi que estaba hecha una furia, después de todo ya eran más de las once de la mañana y ella estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano todos los días.

\- ¡Despierta ya, flojonazo! - Dio un grito la Hyuga.

El muchacho de ojos azules pegó un salto del susto, ya que había intentado dormir, aunque sea unas pocas horas, pero no alcanzo ni a las tres horas de descanso, todo esto era porque su caprichosa tía no quería dejarle dormir. No comprendía porque ella no se apiadaba de su alma y le dejaba dormir tranquilo.

De todas formas, el chico no sacaba nada con quejarse, después de todo con el poco tiempo que llevaba en Tokio sabía que su tía era una mujer demasiado intransigente y terca como para que le escuchara, aunque fueran las escusas que él tenía que decirle. Así que resignado, este solo le miro de mala forma y sin decirle nada, se levantó de la cama para posteriormente ir al baño.

Se miró al espejo, horrible estaba, su cabello estaba todo desordenado, sus ojos se encontraban completamente rojos por el mal sueño, su rostro ya no tenía la piel tostada, ahora estaba pálido como su propia madre, pero no era natural que el estuviera así, todo eso era producto de haber trasnochado todo el día anterior estudiando la historia de Japón, se quitó la ropa para dormir y luego abrió el flujo de agua para la ducha, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de bañarse con agua tibia o ligeramente caliente, pues sabía que ello le haría volver a sentir el mismo sueño que le había sacado su tía hace unos instantes.

Hanabi por otra parte solamente estaba mirando como es que el chico tenía todo desordenado, era impresionante lo mal criado que estaba este muchacho, los bóxer que estaban en el suelo tenía que haberlos puesto en el canasto de la ropa sucia y varios calcetines que se encontraban por ahí tirados en el suelo. Para sumar más puntos, en la mesa de estudio estaba todo el desorden, eso fue lo que le hizo a la jefa de policía acercarse para ordenar todo, pero algo le llamó la atención, eso era un libro de historia Japonesa, en ese instante lo entendió todo; Boruto había estado estudiando la historia de su país, pues aunque el haya nacido en Tokio hace dieciséis años atrás, no sabía nada de historia ya que técnicamente su país donde se había criado eran los Estados Unidos, por lo que para ponerse al corriente él debía estudiar otro tipo de historia. Un poco más compleja, es cierto, pero al fin y al cabo era la de su propio país.

Pegó un leve suspiro y solamente acomodó todo para que se viera un poco más ordenado, no cerró el libro el cual tenía varios párrafos destacados con un lápiz de estudio de color amarillo fosforescente.

Ya era la una de la tarde, Hanabi estaba cocinando un estofado especial, después de todo ella siempre había querido ser madre y criar a su propio retoño, cosa que jamás pudo hacer hasta ese momento, nunca le interesaron los hombres a pesar de que durante su juventud ella tenía varios pretendientes, pero para ella era más importante su carrera de policía que otra cosa. Pero ver al chico ahí sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro de historia japonesa le dio una gran ternura y decidió preguntarle al chico más de su vida.

\- ¿Cómo es Miami? - Dijo la Hyuga a su sobrino mientras servía los platos en la mesa.

Boruto miró de reojo a su tía, no sabía porque ella estaba preguntándole tan de repente como es que él vivía en un país diferente al que se supone que debería estar.

-Calor, si quieres que te resuma Miami, es calor. - Dijo el muchacho cerrando el libro.

-Bueno ya veo, ¿pero te gusta más Miami o Tokio? - Le hizo la pregunta más tajante que le habían hecho hasta ese momento de su vida.

El muchacho de cabellos dorados se colocó a pensar por un momento en cómo había sido su vida, estaba completamente seguro de que su verdadero hogar estaba en el país oriental, pero por otra parte sentía que algo le hacía falta. Esos eran los regaños de su adre cuando él se quedaba dormido todas las mañanas, las pesadillas de Himawari, la cual irrumpía con miedo en la habitación del muchacho junto a su panda de peluche para no sentir miedo cuando ella tenía una pesadilla. Y finalmente el tonto de su padre, no sabe desde cuándo comenzó a extrañarlo tanto, total era un idiota que solamente sacrificaba mucho tiempo para darle lo mejor a sus hijos y familia. ¿Un segundo? ¿Cómo es posible que el muchacho por fin comprendiera a su padre y que este no lo odiase más solo por tener el capricho de llamar la atención del patriarca Uzumaki?

-Echo de menos a mi familia, sé que seguramente no te lo he dicho, pero mamá es la mujer más dulce que he conocido, muy amable y paciente conmigo, mi hermana pequeña es una estrella en la oscuridad alguien de la cual quisiera proteger en estos momentos realmente me Asusta que ella esté sola en el colegio ahora mismo…- Dijo el muchacho mientras de a poco comenzaba a dejar salir algunas lágrimas de desolación.- Y también extraño al imbécil de mi papá.

Hanabi no podía creer que después de tanta advertencia de Naruto de que su sobrino era un verdadero rebelde sin causa y que no tenía para nada sentimientos, viera como aquel muchacho simplemente era un adolescente incomprendido por un padre ausente. Es cierto que la culpa también era de Boruto, pero si su cuñado hubiera estado más tiempo con su retoño, nada de esto habría pasado.

Hanabi solo abrazó a su sobrino, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso, después de todo no lo conocía por otros medios que no fuesen las fotos, ahora el muchacho se había abierto a su tía y eso era más valorado que cualquier señal de respeto forzado que había demostrado hasta ese entonces.

-Entonces te gusta más Miami que Tokio. - Asumió en voz alta la policía.

-Yo no dije eso. - Dijo Boruto separándose del abrazo cálido de su tía. - Amo Tokio, la cuidad, las luces nocturnas, esta es una capital de la tecnología y es por eso por lo que me gusta más que una que se encuentre en la playa. - Finalizó el muchacho viendo la ventana.

El silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente, solamente la televisión encendida donde estaban pasando las noticias era el único sonido en la cocina en ese instante, así que la mujer decidió servirle el plato al rubio para que este comenzara a comer, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que este ni siquiera tocó los palillos, es más, estaba esperando que su tía se sentara para comenzar a desayunar.

-Boruto, no es necesario que me esperes, ya desayuné. - Dijo con una leve sonrisa algo que el chico no había visto desde que había llegado al país nipón.

Esa fue la señal para que el muchacho comenzase a desayunar arroz blanco con un poco de estofado, todo eso lo hacía mientras estudiaba duramente, sabía perfectamente que, si no repasaba las fechas importantes, no tendría como recuperar el tiempo perdido.

En otro sitio de Tokio, estaba la familia Uchiha, con Sasuke como principal rostro de aquella casa, este se encontraba hablando por el celular sentado en el sofá para concretar algún negocio, Sakura estaba cocinando un guiso en la cocina mientras se oía las canciones de la radio, en la mesa se encontraba la joven Sarada leyendo un libro, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía la piel de su madre, no era tan pálida como la de su padre. Sus ojos eran de un color negro ónix, tan oscuros que ni siquiera se le era posible de distinguir la pupila del iris, sus gafas le hacían tener el aspecto de una bibliotecaria, llevaba puesto un sweater de color rojo con una falda negra, unas zapatillas de lona y unas calcetas del mismo color de su falda.

La familia se notaba común, con el padre haciendo su trabajo, la madre haciendo que comer y la hija en el celular viendo videos en YouTube, todo parecía normal, tranquilo sin nada o nadie que les molestara, hasta que repentinamente el timbre sonó y todos miraron hacia la puerta, la que se ofreció a abrir la puerta fue Sarada, quien rápidamente fue hacia ese sector a abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a un sujeto alto algo espectral, de peinado extravagante, este era calvo a los lados con una cola de caballo en trenza amarrada correctamente con una cinta negra, a su lado alguien conocido ya por la muchacha, el joven de cabello bicolor Kawaki, rey del drift. Al parecer la sola presencia del adulto aterraba de forma enorme a Sarada, esta solo se limitó a ir hacia atrás a paso lento con las manos queriendo evitar que alguien le hiciera daño. En ese momento Sasuke se puso de pie y se posó rápidamente delante de Sarada cubriéndola con su brazo izquierdo.

-Jigen… ¿A qué debo este honor? -Dijo Sasuke apartando a su hija del dúo de gánsteres.

El hombre de coleta en trenza sencillamente ingresó al sitio como si de su propia casa se tratase, no dijo ninguna palabra, solamente se sentó en el sofá junto al muchacho rebelde, que de por si denotaba bastante orgullo por la situación.

-He venido aquí, por que aparentemente no hemos tenido ganancia en este sector Sasuke. - Sentencio el hombre de apariencia amenazante.

-De eso mismo quería hablarle, ya le hice el depósito de lo de este mes. - Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a su hija la cual tenía una evidente impotencia por lo que estaba pasando.

Jigen en ese momento dijo el nombre del muchacho de dos colores en el cabello, este a continuación revisó una Tablet, donde había varios números, era una cartola de la cuenta bancaria del Yakuza.

-Es cierto, el depósito lo hicieron hace treinta minutos, desde la cuenta de Sakura Uchiha. - Esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo a la mujer de cabellos rosa.

Los Yakuza japoneses eran una de las mafias más peligrosas del mundo, ya que no solamente utilizaban todos sus recursos para la venganza, también con respecto a los dineros que se movían dentro de su territorio eran bastante estrictos y en el caso de que no estuviera todo en orden, eran capaces no solamente de matar al que debía, también su familia y conocidos sufrían el mismo destino. Jigen operaba de esa forma.

-Bueno, esto cubre la deuda. Pero tuve que venir a cobrarte a la casa Sasuke, eso le da un interés del 15%, tienes 24 horas para depositarlo o llevarlo a la base. - Finalizó el hombre quien se puso de pie junto al muchacho del cabello de dos colores. – Por cierto, Sarada, Kawaki te invita a cenar esta noche. - Hizo la invitación por su retoño aquel mafioso.

No solamente estaba estaban pasando a llevar a toda la familia, sino que también la estaban viendo a ella misma como un trofeo, un objeto de triunfo por el cual debían conseguir por la victoria ante su padre. Por otro lado, a Sasuke le dieron unas ganas enormes de darle un fuerte puñetazo a aquel Yakuza, pero pensó que él no ha venido solo, que si hace algo contra la organización algo malo le podría pasar a su hija, es cierto que se había hecho más débil que en su juventud cuando solamente tenía como importancia su taller y Sakura, ahora tenía una hija y una familia completa que cuidar. El sentimiento del padre fue similar al de la madre, solo que esta no lo pudo reprimir por mucho, ya que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, esta escena llenó de impotencia a la muchacha de lentes la cual se negó a la invitación de Jigen.

-lo siento, debo estudiar. - Dijo Sarada yendo hacia su habitación.

Los Mafiosos salieron de la casa en completo silencio, pero por dentro se sentían victoriosos, sabiendo que no solamente controlaban todo Tokio, sino que también nadie podría tocarlos, la policía estaba trabajando para atraparlos, pero no lograban encontrar pruebas que los estuviesen conectando a los delitos que se le inculpaban.

Al entrar en su habitación, la muchacha de gafas solamente le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, rompiéndose de esa forma la gran mayoría de sus nudillos de la mano izquierda, el dolor físico no era nada en comparación al dolor emocional, sus ojos estaban derramando muchas lágrimas de importancia y odio puro, era tanto sentimiento negativo que tenía la chica que incluso maldijo en voz baja a los dos sujetos que se habían ido recién de su casa.

Mientras tanto abajo, en la cocina, estaba Sakura discutiendo con su marido, tenía real miedo por la situación que estaban viviendo en Tokio, ya no era seguro hacer negocios en esta zona, ya que Jigen les quitaba la gran mayoría de lo que ganaban.

-Ya no puedo más Sasuke-kun, no quiero seguir viviendo en esta ciudad, ¡Jigen lo controla todo! - Dijo la peli-rosada mientras que su marido intentaba calmarla.

-Tranquila, no te pongas así ya se me ocurrirá algo para que nos vayamos, pero por ahora me importan los estudios de Sarada. - Dijo el hombre mientras que se tomaba la frente por el estrés negativo acumulado.

Los estudios de su hija, esa era una razón más que poderosa para no irse de la ciudad, ella quería tener una profesión que le permitiera ser administradora de un negocio propio, curiosamente irse hacia los estados unidos y ser alguien que no dependa de una empresa que no sea suya para poder sobrevivir. El sueño de su hija era más importante que la humillación que podría sufrir por parte de la mafia japonesa.

Por otra parte, Boruto ya estaba algo agobiado estudiando la historia japonesa, tanto era así que leía hasta cinco veces el mismo párrafo y no comprendí nada en lo absoluto, estaba completamente en blanco, normalmente él tenía la costumbre de imaginarse los hechos de las cosas que leía, pero lamentablemente ahora no era capaz de eso, estaba tan fundido que no se le venían nada de ideas, estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro de su cabeza tenía una verdadera guerra, ya que después de todo se había amanecido estudiando la misma materia, muchas veces si hay exceso de algo puede ser perjudicial no solamente para la salud, sino que también en el rendimiento si se trata de las materias, su forma exagerada de aprender no se completaba con su gran habilidad de memorizar algunas cosas que leía cuando estaba concentrado al cien por ciento.

Hanabi notó inmediatamente la fatiga mental la cual estaba viviendo su sobrino, es por eso por lo que se acercó a él y le quitó el libro de las manos, en ese momento lo cerró y le dio una especie de orden, ya que las palabras que ella utilizó eran de sugerencia, pero su tono no era para nada en ese ámbito.

-Boruto, ve y tomate un descanso, estudiar mucho no te va a ayudar absolutamente a que te vaya bien en el examen, solo llega antes de las 9 de la noche. - Dijo la mujer llevándose consigo misma el libro.

La actitud de la Hyuga dejó completamente atónito al muchacho, apenas eran las 2 de la tarde y ni siquiera había almorzado, su tía le había prácticamente echado de la casa, más que despacharlo le obligó a salir a distraerse un rato. Así que eso también significaba que no almorzara en la casa.

Salió de la casa con la mirada hacia el suelo, le sonaba el estómago en medio de una ciudad donde el no conocía absolutamente nada de lugares turísticos y tampoco donde ir primero, así que solamente se dejó llevar por su instinto. Decidió ir en autobús hacia el centro de Tokio, una buena idea para perder el hambre, como todo americano tenía que buscar algo que fuera de su país, ¿Una hamburguesa tal vez? Con papas grandes y una soda, sonaba más que bien, de hecho, era una idea perfecta.

Navegando cerca de los edificios llenos de luces y ofertas, el muchacho se acercó a una cadena de Burger King, ahí era su sitio indicado donde perder el hambre, sin pensarlo dos veces entró para ponerse a la cola de quienes iban a comprar en el mismo local, a decir verdad, era menos la gente que consumía dichos alimentos, puesto que allá estaban acostumbrados a comer otro tipo de comidas, con menos grasa y quizás sin una soda o bebida dulce de compañía.

Al llegar por fin a su turno de pedir algo, el muchacho hizo un pedido simple de una hamburguesa con papas grandes y una bebida de cola, el precio no era tan grande, pero realmente lo necesitaba, si no comía algo realmente podría desmayarse del hambre.

Luego de unos minutos, su pedido estaba completo, se lo dejaron en una bandeja, el muchacho era de los que siempre subía al segundo piso para ver cómo es que estaba el flujo de personas y de vehículos, por eso es por lo que este subió las escaleras para llegar arriba, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver a tres de sus compañeras de clases en el mismo restaurante de comida rápida. Esto hizo que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa leve.

Estas personas eran Namida Suzumeno, Wasabi Izuno y la misma presidenta de la clase; Sumire Kakei. Las tres estaban sonrientes hablando de temas de mujeres como ropa, metas y chicos, después de todo a esa edad las adolescentes son algo más maduras que un hombre que solamente piensa en pasarlo bien, salir con sus amigos y probar drogas. El pelirrubio se acercó a las chicas, las cuales estaban distribuidas con Wasabi junto a Namida y la solitaria Sumire al frente de ambas en la izquierda visto desde la perspectiva de las dos pelis castañas.

-Siento la interrupción, no sé si se acuerden de mí, soy Boruto Uzumaki de la misma clase que ustedes. - Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa y sosteniendo su bandeja con comida. - ¿No les molestará que me siente junto a ustedes? - Preguntó mientras aún estaba de pie.

La reacción de las tres fue diferente, por una parte, Wasabi, vio al chico de abajo hacia arriba, reconoció de inmediato el cabello de racimo de banana que había revolucionado la escuela, el norteamericano que se creía más que cualquier estudiante japonés, o al menos eso había escuchado. Namida pegó un leve brinco de sorpresa al ver su compañero de clase encontrarlas en el mismo local que él había decidido ir. Por último, la muchacha del cabello morado y presidenta de la clase Sumire tuvo una reacción no voluntaria, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que a simple vista no se notaba tanto su iris de color violeta.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien tenemos aquí. Siéntate al lado de Sumire, Gringo. - Dijo Wasabi con algo de picardía, ya que ella pudo notar que al menos por parte de su compañera y presidenta de a clase algo le movía por el pelirrubio.

\- ¡W-wasabi! - Dijo completamente apenada la muchacha de cabellos violeta.

-presidenta, si gustas mejor me voy a otro sitio, no quiero molestar. - Dijo el Uzumaki dejando su bandeja al lado de la Kakei.

En ese instante Wasabi entendió completamente la situación, a Sumire al parecer le gustaba el pequeño yankee y es por eso por lo que decidió jugarle una pequeña broma.

-Boruto, lo mejor será que te sientes aquí, yo me sentare con Sumire, lo que pasa es que ella es Xenofóbica. - Dijo la chica entre una pequeña risa.

-E-eso n-no es cierto! - Se quejó la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados, sus manos estaban empuñadas debajo de su mentón también.

Boruto soltó una leve risa y comprendió la situación, aparentemente las tres muchachas eran bastante buenas para las bromas, en especial Wasabi, una muchacha extrovertida por donde se le viera, su mejor amiga Namida por otra parte era bastante retraída y no tenía mucha comunicación con otros, pero eso era debido a su timidez.

-Y bueno que ahí donde le dije que no quería perder el tiempo con quien no amaba a los gatos- Dijo entre risas Wasabi que era la más extrovertida de las otras dos, su compañera Namida le seguía en todo a lo que ella se dedicaba. - Por cierto, Boruto, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas más de ti?

El muchacho de ojos azules se quedó completamente sorprendido por la petición de la chica que tenía un aspecto felino, es más, por una parte, pensó que por fin ya nadie lo miraba como el Yankee que todo el mundo odiaba, que todos querían evitar.

-Bueno, me llamo Boruto Uzumaki, primeramente, aunque no lo parezca nací aquí en japón y me llevaron de pequeño a los Estados Unidos…- El muchacho empezó a contar la historia que él conocía de sí mismo, como es que había llegado a Japón y la razón de esto. - Y por eso estoy aquí. ¿Alguna pregunta? - Finalizó el Uzumaki.

-Vaya, sí que es cierto que eres un verdadero extraño. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar una vida perfecta solo porque su papá no lo toma en cuenta? Aquí a mayoría de nuestros padres trabajan ante que apenas tenemos tiempo de verlos- Dijo Wasabi con un evidente tono de molestia.

-Si, debieses ser más agradecido con lo que tienes Boruto, por ejemplo, la misma Sumire tiene a su padre detenido y ella aun lo quiere. - Suspiró Namida al ver a la peli morada.

La sorpresa del rubio fue tanta que por un instante llega sentir mucha compasión por la presidenta de la clase, tanta que incluso sintió como una verdadera estocada en el pecho, ella por otra parte estaba cabizbaja, el solo hecho de recordar que su padre había sido un delincuente no solamente le daba vergüenza, sino que también ahora que el chico nuevo de la clase supiera de ella. Ya nada podía salir peor.

-L-lo siento se me Salió- Dijo Namida tapándose la boca, completamente arrepentida de su acto anterior, pero el acto ya estaba hecho.

Sumiré con sus ojos tapados por su flequillo se puso de pie, agradeció la comida y se dispuso a salir del lugar, se podía notar que algo brillante bajaba de su ojo, rosó su mejilla hasta perderse en el mentón de su blanca y suave piel. Boruto por otra parte no podía dejar que eso se convirtiera en una salida desafortunada, después de todo se sentía culpable, si no hubiese revelado ese detalle nada de esto habría pasado. Aunque realmente la culpable de todo esto fue Namida, si ella no hubiese abierto la boca para revelar algo privado de la Kakei, ella tampoco se hubiera puesto de esa forma.

Boruto perdió el rastro de la muchacha, para peor no conocía los rincones de la gran ciudad de Tokio, esto realmente se había convertido en un rompecabezas de más de diez mil piezas, miró de un lado hacia el otro buscando a la muchacha de cabello lila, mas no tuvo éxito en ello. Cruzó la calle aun estando en rojo y un automóvil casi le atropella, justo ahí había visto cerca de un arbusto la cabellera de la Kakei.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde ella esta y le tomó el hombro, esto provocó que de un sobresalto y se alejara lo mas pronto posible del sitio.

-Kaichou, no quiero hacerte daño. ¿Por qué huyes de mí? - Preguntó el rubio a la chica de cabello morado.

Sumire estaba ruborizada al máximo, tenía tan de cerca a Boruto que su corazón podía incluso estallar de lo rápido que estaba palpitando, más el estar así de cerca de él le hizo tener una pequeña esperanza. Saltó hacia el muchacho en un abrazo, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción al tenerlo así de cerca.

Boruto se sorprendió, así que era cierto, sus compañeras de curso sabían de los sentimientos de ella hacia el Uzumaki, pero él no era alguien que fuera para la presidenta del curso, un muchacho conflictivo y aun peor, un extranjero, que, aunque haya nacido en Japón tenía la mala costumbre siempre de comer hamburguesas y de ponerle salsa de tomate a la mayoría de los alimentos propios de japón como el sushi.

Se dejó abrazar y correspondió este gesto también abrazando a la chica, es cierto que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por el muchacho, pero lamentablemente Boruto no podía jugar con el corazón de alguien, es cierto que era un ser que sacaba beneficio de cualquier situación, pero no por eso iba a usar a otros para beneficiarse, además de que le serviría tener una relación con alguien que no amaba.

Se separo de la muchacha y la miró detenidamente a los ojos, esta mirada le hizo nuevamente sonrojarse a ella, la siguiente reacción de un brillo amplio en los ojos de color lila de esta, esperando algo realmente positivo, algo que en realidad hubiese valido la pena todo este alboroto.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen las chicas presidenta? - Preguntó el rubio a la chica de cabellos lila.

Sumire desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y empezó a agarrar su falda por el nerviosismo, miró por un momento al chico, mientras este veía la reacción de la muchacha.

-P-pues sí, lo que ocurre es que tu inteligencia es lo que mas me llama la atención de ti, supongo que tu quieres estudiar algo parecido a la ingeniería o similar. - Dijo la muchacha ruborizándose un poco.

Boruto en ese instante soltó una leve risa por lo que ella le estaba comentando, ya que solamente por la inteligencia que le había llamado la atención a la peli morada, eso era algo muy interesante viniendo de una mujer, que no le llamase la atención su forma de ser, si fuera rudo o tímido, mas bien que fuera inteligente, se notaba que Sumire tenia una carrera por hacer, algo científico, entrar a la universidad para estudiar.

-Perdóname Sumire, pero lo que tu piensas de mi no es mi verdadero yo. - Dijo mirando a los ojos a la chica, luego de eso miró al cielo. - Yo quiero tener un taller mecánico y reparar autos, potenciarlos y quedar sucio con grasa y aceite de motor, yo no puedo darte lo que tu quieres. - Finalizó el chico volviendo su mirada a la Kakei con una mirada triste.

La sorpresa fue inmensa, entendió completamente que Boruto no era alguien ambicioso, si no que sencillamente un chico con un sueño "mediocre" alguien que no complementaba sus intereses, pero aun así quería estar con él, algo le hacía impulsarse al corazón del rubio.

-Pero…- Dijo sonrojándose nuevamente y mirando al costado- Aun así, me gustas Boruto-kun. - Finalizó la frase observando al chico.

Esta vez las mejillas del pelirrubio se sonrojaron a tal punto que se hizo visible su estado actual, miro de abajo hacia arriba a la presidenta de la clase, después de todo no estaba para nada mal, todo eso le hacia pensar que no seria tan malo tenerla como novia.

Tragó algo de saliva, el nerviosismo estaba abundando en sudor corporal, la decisión era obvia, él sabia lo que deseaba y esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para afianzarse en su nueva tierra, su hogar que nunca había estado, ahora tener una pareja era lo que más le facilitaría las cosas y la respuesta era eminente…

 **Finalmente ha llegado este capítulo, aunque se nota que este fanfic no es tan popular como Beso Travieso, ya que el SasuSaku es mas atractivo para algunos, pero bueno, sé que este fanfic es algo que tengo prometido hace ya bastante tiempo desde la parte 1 que en realidad está bastante rara pero como les digo era el prólogo para poder entender un poco mejor esta historia, como siempre agradecido que hayas llegado hasta el final y que hayas leído esto, se agradecería mucho si dejaras tu opinión de como ha sido mi trabajo hasta ahora**


End file.
